The Blessings of a Blizzard
by oh-yeahsumi
Summary: Dude, I know you." "How dare you refer me as 'dude'." "No, seriously, I know you." "I'll bite you to death." Fubuki Tomoe could say she was living the normal life; someone who happens to move back into Namimori after years being home away from home. However, she had not expected the town to be this lively.
1. Namimori

Namimori.

The name sounded weird at first. I mean really, who would ever give a town such a god-awful name? My mind translated it as 'Nami' meaning wave and 'Mori' meaning forest. How does that make sense? Imagine if someone asks you where you're from and you answer 'Namimori', I bet they'll just laugh their heads off. Although, after living in the town for 7 years, the name doesn't sound that bad anymore. Rather, it had that certain 'ring' to it.

I guess it's… an acceptable town; not too big and not too small, just medium. It's not crowded either nor is it densely populated; it had an appropriate number of people settling there. Everything about the town seems to meet in the middle; not too modern nor is it too primitive, not too eye-catching nor too dull. Dad told me that 'Nami' was also means medium.

...On second thought, the name does fit the town.

Anyway, I've lived in the town as long as I can remember until I moved to Tokyo at the age of 7 with my Auntie and Tetsu, my younger brother, when my parents passed away in an accident. Tragic, I know- but I'd say my Aunt's doing a good job at raising us.

I didn't actually miss Namimori because there was nothing there that I could miss. I wasn't the… most sociable person there is. I had trouble making friends but I couldn't blame myself. Once, I tried making friends with this girl in kindergarten but for God knows why, she ignored me like I'm some invisible kid- not that I care but dude, it still hurts. Basically, I'm this kid that other children would like to avoid being friends with. It didn't bother me though. I'm a lot happier alone.

Actually, I did have a friend, though I'm not exactly sure about that. We always had this silence when we were anywhere near each other but hey, if you count awkward silence as friendship then I guess he's more or less my friend.

Sort of.

Moving on, we used to be neighbours before my parents died. Apparently, his parents used to be close friends with mine. That was pretty ironic because me and that guy had never even said a word to each other. Some friendship we had.

Anyway, my parents would always go to our neighbour's house which was an old yet stunning Japanese house (dragging me along) and they talked over green tea and light snacks. His mother would always give me sweets to me to enjoy while they talked. She was a beautiful woman; fair skinned, silky raven hair tied up in a neat bun and kind steel blue eyes. His father was a strict man but friendly when it comes to his friends. He had dark raven hair and strong brown eyes. The strong build of his and his eyes gave off an intimidating aura but my Dad told me once that when they were in high school, he was quite popular among the girls because of his looks and intelligence.

Being the polite person I am, I moved away from their presence and sat near the open sliding door which had a view of the garden. Something about the place made me feel… refreshed.

It was a shame that he interrupted.

Well, he didn't exactly interrupt me- he just came and sat at a distance away from me, staring at the scenery. He didn't say anything. He just came and literally just sat there, about 1m away from me, and stared at the scenery. I thought it was okay for me to not strike up a conversation because hey, if he didn't say anything, why should I? We stayed like this the entire time- well, at least until my parents wanted to go home.

When my parents would come and visit his, we would always sit in the same place and stare at the garden. No words spoken. His steel blue eyes would stare at the scenery and every so often it would flicker towards the sky, gazing at the clouds as it slowly glides across the sky. It looked corny but I would do the same. It's amazing because all that time we spent with each other (psht, yeah right) didn't involve any words, just actions.

"Well, seems like you've already close friends with Kyoya. That's nice." My mother smiled.

I blinked.

"Who's Kyoya?"

She gave me one of those disbelieving stares. "…What? Kyoya is our neighbour's son, the Hibaris! How can you not know his name? It's been years since we met them and I thought you became close friends with him!"

Huh… so Kyoya was his name. I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe… He might be an imaginary friend that came up in my mind. Still, can't believe that she thinks that I'm his friend, we don't even talk to each other for God's sake. How the hell could I become friends with… what was his name? Kyonari? Kyoko? Well, Kyo-something without even talking?

"We've never actually talked before. We just sit there and do nothing."

"So all these years, you two have never talked to each other? Not even once?"

"Nope."

Cue dramatic gasp.

I didn't know a lot about him- obviously, we've never spoke to each other. Turns out he was 2 years older than me and he hated crowds (gee, who would've thought). And to my pleasant surprise, he goes to the same school as me. Seriously, I had no idea. I was shocked too when I heard these things from my mom. She also told me that she gets worried when he gets into fights with other gangs in the town. Seriously, what kind of 9 year-old would go out and beat the crap out of people who are older than him? Apparently, that guy does.

Now that I know he goes to my school, I see him quite often- walking around the school, cleaning the school and sometimes beat people up. People would cry when they see him, especially the small kids. Those kids would cry like Niagara Falls when they see him. Poor little guys.

So yeah… All I ever see him do is clean, walk and beating up people at school. Now that I think about it, I've never seen that guy in class- not that I care about his precious education. Talk about delinquent.

A few months later, my parents passed away in a plane crash. Hibari's mom took care of me and little Tetsu before Auntie from Tokyo came to pick us up. She took care of us like her own children. She took us into their house and would offer us everything but we had to refuse (well, some of the things) because we were still shocked by the death of our parents. I would find myself staring at the garden scenery, feeling a little nostalgic of the smiles and laughter of my parents.

He would be there too, sitting at the exact spot and staring off at the scenery. If that was his way of comforting me, then I guess it kind of worked. I felt a little…just a little… glad that he was there. It made me want to thank him for that but I scratched that idea off of my head when I remembered that we don't ever talk.

Actually, I'm lying- or at least I think I am. We did talk. Well, it wasn't really a talk; it was just him talking. And he didn't really talk; he just spoke a few words.

So anyway.

One of those days my Aunt came to pick me and Tetsu up. She apologized that she was late because she had work to do and came as soon as possible. I've seen her couple of times when she visits our house. Her name was…uh… Ayane Ikeda. Yeah, that was it.

She looks exactly like my mom; long, wavy brown hair parted in the middle, ivory skin and average height. The only difference was her eyes and her age. Mom's eyes were a darker shade of green while her's was a much paler shade and Auntie was slightly younger than mom. Still, she looked like my mother. Huh… maybe they were twins or something.

Anyway, my aunt and my neighbour started talking and had snacks together before we went to Tokyo. I had a bit more time so I did what I usually do; stare at the garden. As if on cue, he came and sat there too. I guess we both knew that this was our last time together like this.

...

That sounded a bit like what lovers would say. It sounded pretty corny, too.

The sun was setting so the view was different. You know, it's amazing how purple and orange can go together and make a beautiful scenery. We both watched as the sun goes down, telling the world that the day was ending. In the background, I could hear my aunt thanking my neighbours for the hospitality. Knowing that we had to go, I sighed.

"Tomoe, let's go."

I didn't move. At least, I didn't want to anyway. I pretended to ignore what she said, hoping that she'll think I didn't hear her since she did speak just barely above a whisper. I heard her sigh though, which made me think that my act was an epic fail.

"Come to the car when you're ready. I won't force you." Hibari's mom and dad escorted my aunt towards the door after she said that, with Tetsu trudging along behind her.

'When you're ready' huh…

I won't be ready anytime soon. Does she intend to wait for me for a few months in that car? Doubt it but from the way she said it, it sounded that she actually would.

I still didn't move. And neither did he. I hugged my knees and buried my face.

You see, crying's not really my thing so I don't intend to cry. Besides, I wouldn't cry in front of anyone if I had to. I stayed like that for a few minutes, surprised that my aunt didn't barge into the house and drag me along with her to the car. I'm actually amazed how patient she was.

Finally, he stood up. Rather abruptly at that. I guess that he was tired sitting there all day and intended to leave me all alone.

He didn't.

He stood there. He didn't move at all; not even a muscle. I was staring at him, expecting him to do something like moving away or scream at me (which I highly doubt that he would do that) or even beat me up for being an annoying brat that won't move out of his house.

But he didn't. He just stood there. And it crept me out too. I thought he was possessed by a ghost or something. I kept staring at him, expecting something out of him. Nothing.

I finally gave up and buried my face once again. I was getting sleepy. Maybe Aunt won't mind if I sleep here as I'm 'getting ready'…? Nah, even I would be pissed off of myself. Then, I realized something.

Why in the world would I want to stay here in Namimori? I had nothing. Why was I being over-attached over this town? I mean, except for my parent's grave, I don't think there's anything else for me to mi-

"Go."

I lifted my face and stared at Hibari. Wait-

Did he just…talk?

In all my years that I've lived in Namimori, I have never heard him grunt or groan or moan or sigh or anything.

Imagine my reaction when he just spoke to me.

'Maybe I was hearing things. Maybe it was the wind or a fly. Oh, maybe it was a cat-'

"Go. What are you waiting for?"

Holy macaroni it was him speaking. That just might be the longest sentence I've ever heard from him in my life. Is the world coming to an end? The world is slowly crumbling; I can feel it. I looked at him.

He stared.

I stared back.

…Awkward.

Then I realized something.

He was telling me to go.

…Wow. His first ever words to me and he's telling me to go away. That hurts, dude.

Nonetheless, I stood up and bowed to him and his parents and apologized for being stubborn. His parents merely smiled and told me that it was fine and that they wish me all the best. I turned to the door, catching a glimpse of Hibari who was looking away and might I say, rather irritated too. Well, he could've just told me that I was being an irritating brat. Then again, he doesn't do 'talking'.

I walked towards the car and got in, looking out at the window. They were waving at us (all except Hibari of course) so I waved back. It might just be my last time seeing them so why not wave them goodbye, right?

The car started moving and we began to take our leave. I waved until they were out of my sight. It's kind of sad that I won't be able to see them anymore. They were such nice people, too.

Just before the car begin to move, Hibari already turned and left.

'Well, sorry for taking your time.'

His mother looked like she was calling him to come back but looks like that didn't work because he kept on walking into the house and slammed the door shut.

What the flip? What's he got against me anyway? I don't remember doing anything bad to him. I guess he got irritated of me staying at his house for a few days and wanted me out. Huh…

I looked out of the window and stared at the clouds gilding across the sky.

...

...Namimori.

What a weird name.

* * *

**Huehuehuehueh.**

**So how was it? Pretty long and boring, huh? Yeah... I got bored of reading it too (lol I had to read it so I can check the mistakes. You can't really trust Microsoft Word)**

**Anyway, I will TRY to update it as soon as I can. Just keep hoping that my teachers won't give me a crazy load of work and assignments to us. Exams approaching, too. Ugh. Exammmss.**

**Anyway, reviews are welcome anytime. *wink *wink**


	2. The Odd Trio

**Oookay.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update this thing last week but alas, I had a load of work to do. I still have a test tomorrow and yet here I am writing this thing. Anyway, I still need to write chapter 3. I didn't start it yet.**

**PS: KHR does not belong to me. Only the OC.**

* * *

Okay.

Here I am, wearing a foreign school uniform and standing in front of a foreign school. And I was early. So you get the idea of what the corridors were like at the time.

It was mostly empty.

It's a shame; I could've enjoyed an hour sleeping right now but Aunt had a different idea in mind.

And that was going to school an hour early.

Apparently, she wants me to get a 'feel' for Namimori again. She told me to walk around and get to know the place. I didn't have to; I mean, it has been 7 years since I last saw Namimori but I still remember the way to Primary school when I was young and Namimori Middle was just a few blocks away from it.

As I said, it was completely unnecessary.

Since I was already in school, I decided to walk. Aimlessly strolling, I wandered the empty hallways.

Which reminds me, I heard that the school's nickname was Namimori Chuu. Again with the weird naming thing. I just got used to the town's name. Why the hell would they put 'Chuu' in the school's name? Sounds more like you're kissing the school to me.

I mean, no one would want to kiss their own feet. Let alone their school.

I turned into a corner, bumping straight into someone.

"Uh… sorry. Didn't see you there." I said calmly and looked up to see the dude glaring at me. He was wearing a uniform different than ours and he had a flashy armband with the kanji 'Fuuki' pinned on his left arm sleeve.

To be honest, the dude was kind of short for a guy. Yet, he's glaring at me with that 'I-am-far-more-superior-than-you' look.

"Out of my way."

I blinked.

Herbivore? What the hell? What's he calling me a herbivore for? Last time I checked, I ate both vegetables and meat. How rude; he could just move out of the way by himself. I crossed my arms as I intentionally serve as his obstruction.

I glared at him.

He glared back.

Then, I realized something.

"You look… strangely familiar." I narrowed my eyes and unconsciously leaned in.

You see, I'm not good at remembering people. Considering that I didn't have a lot of friends, I guess that's reasonable. But this guy… I feel like I've seen him somewhere; which is very unlike me to recognize people like that.

His glare intensified when I continued to stare at him.

"Dude, I know you."

"How dare you refer me as 'dude'."

"…Uh…No, seriously, I know you."

The raven black hair, the pale skin, those slanted eyes; it all seemed familiar.

The slanted eyes were steel blue.

Steel blue… Steel blue…

Wait.

"Kyonari, is that you?"

His right eye twitched. Just a bit though. Didn't know what got into him and made him twitch like that. Maybe he had those spasm things. Poor thing.

But then again, his glare got creepier. His eyes turned into black slits. And I guess my lack of reaction irritated him more. What did I do to make him so pissed off?

…Maybe it was the name?

…

It was Kyonari, right?

I racked my brain trying to remember the guy's name when he suddenly pulled out a pair of shiny, metal rods. It looked pretty cool, but I had no idea what in the world it was. And besides, where did he hide them anyway?

Raising the metal rods, he growled, "I will bite you to death."

Okay, it's either this guy is really troubled or he has a mental disorder. 'I will bite you to death'? What the hell did he mean by that? Did he mean that he was going to bite me and suck my blood out till I die?

Maybe he's a vampire like that squared faced dude in that movie. Uh… Robert Pattinson was it?

Well, that's kind of logical. He did have pale skin like the ones that vampires would have. But then again, vampires wouldn't be out in the sun. That's why they're pale. They lack vitamin D. But this guy's out in the sun and he's got pale skin. He doesn't look like he's burning in the sun, either.

Scratch the idea of him being a vampire. He's either troubled or he has a mental disorder.

I realized he was approaching me, with a bloodthirsty look on his face, raising his shiny pair of metal rod things. I tried one of those distraction things that usually don't work on people.

"Oh my god! A dragon!"

…

…It was the best I could do at the time.

He continues to advance without hesitating.

"D-Dragons can exist, you know? I mean, there are still a lot fish species yet to be discovered in the sea even though scientists have discovered just above 30 000 species of fish. And some of them were just discovered in the Mariana Trench. So, there's a chance for scientists to still find a fossil of a dragon." I reasoned with him. Well, at least I tried to.

He advances but this time, with a solid reason to kill.

I backed away, giving up on the idea of reasoning with him. "I-I was only joking. No need to get mad and all blood lusty."

He didn't seem to listen either. The distance between us was getting smaller in every step he took. I can see that he was so ready for the kill. I panicked.

"I said I was joking, dumbass."

Wrong move.

Because the last thing I saw was him lunging forward with his shiny metal rods charging at me. Then again, maybe it was the name thing that made him do that.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in the infirmary; and God it hurt everywhere. I didn't think that anything would beat the sores you get from boot camp.

How badly wrong I was.

I took a glimpse of my arms and saw purple bruises all over it. Wow… that guy really was pissed off.

"I see you've woken up."

I almost fell off the not-so-comfy bed when I heard that. Who wouldn't? The woman just popped out of nowhere and said that. I turned to look at the owner of the voice.

It was the nurse; at least that's what I think. She smiles and glances over her watch.

"It's already recess. You can go and eat."

I stared at her, expecting some sort of advice that I could take for my unexplainable injuries.

"Oh, you might want to visit the doctor or your way home. I've treated the light injuries but the rest are better left for the specialists."

There it was.

Wait. Did she just say recess? I've been out for that long? Did that mean I missed half of my classes on my first day? My grades are the only thing that's keeping me going and it's already ruined…

By that guy.

Screw this; I'm hungry anyway.

I hopped off the bed (which I regretted doing) and turned to the nurse. "Thank you. I'll be sure to do that."

She smiles and nods.

I turned to the door and slid it open, making a light grinding sound. As I was about to leave, she curiously asked, "How did you get the bruises, anyway?"

I turned and stared blankly at the nurse, thinking of a logical answer. Should I say I was beaten up by a cannibalistic demon that had two shiny metal rod things? Nah, she wouldn't believe me.

"I got hit by a car."

…I had to admit that that wasn't my best lie. My brain wasn't working well. I don't blame my brain since I lost a few of my brain cells when Kyonari nearly cracked my skull.

She stared at me for some time; her soft brown eyes reflected that she didn't seem to believe my 'accident'. (I don't blame her though considering what I said). But she merely sighs and gently patted my back which made body flinch in pain.

"Next time, try to be more careful. Okay?"

Holy shit, she bought it?

"W-Will do."

Without a second thought I sprinted out of the infirmary and bolted down the hallways; partly because I was hungry and partly because I was trying to avoid any awkward moments.

Now, to find my bag….

* * *

I stared vacantly down at my bento.

Aunt really knows how to cook and I am eternally grateful for that. But why did she have to go all ethnic about it?

Half of the things in my bento I couldn't even recognise. No, no, it's not like I'm complaining. It's just that I would prefer eating something that I recognise for safety reasons. But the bento looks incredibly colourful and yummy.

Eh. It's a shame to waste food anyway.

I munched on what I assumed to be a kebab.

…

It felt like I just ate a piece of heaven.

The 'kebab' was cooked so perfectly that you feel like you were in heaven for brief second when you bite into it. The sauce was a perfect blend of spices that married so well you feel an explosion of flavours in your mouth. It was topped by a sprinkle of parmesan cheese that adds an extra kick that urges you to keep eating.

You really outdid yourself, didn't you Aunt?

See, she used to travel the world often so she knows how to cook different types of food. Because of that she ends up cooking different things from different countries for our lunch.

I continued to munch on my unfamiliar yet extravagantly delicious bento under the shade of a random tree near the schoolyard.

"Hieeeeeee!"

"Haha! Let's do our best!"

That scream sounded like a damsel in distress. Was someone in trouble?

I looked around and found a scrawny boy with brown spiky hair along with a tall, black haired guy (who seemed to be enjoying whatever they were doing) running for their lives from what looked like…. A baby holding a gun and shooting bullets?

…Wait, was the brunet dude the one who was screaming?

"Juudaime, please dodge this!"

A silver haired boy appeared and started throwing at the fleeting boys what looked like party poppers to me. Only that it's not. From the way it was exploding and the damage they were leaving from the explosion I concluded that they were, in fact, dynamites.

"Damn it, Reborn! I'll use the 10-year bazooka then!"

A baby with an unbelievably huge afro hair took out a bazooka and aimed at himself. When he shot himself, a huge puff of pink smoke appeared, revealing a much older boy with the same horns on the sides of his head.

Now wasn't that suspicious…?

"Goodness, looks like Lambo from ten years later has got to do it."

Then suddenly, the baby, the dynamite dude and afro boy took their stance.

The baby took out another weapon out of thin air. "Next is a rocket missile."

The silver haired guy pulled out more dynamites and pulled off a 'shit's-going-down' look. "Die."

"Thunder, set!"

When the afro boy said that, grey clouds started gathering and circling above them as lightning roared across the sky.

Now, at this point, a normal person would run away and report to the police about this unexplainable violence happening on school grounds.

Too bad I'm not one.

The trio launched their individual weapons at the running duo who seemed to be shocked at what they're seeing (I would've done that, too). I couldn't see what happened next because there was a sudden explosion.

I rubbed my eyes as it adjusted from the blinding light. My eyes searched the cloud of smoke that had resulted from the massive blow. Even the trio that resulted the explosion (well, just the dynamite guy) were looking for the two boys.

"Juudaime! Are you alright, Juudaime!?"

"They're there."

When the baby spoke, the two came out of the cloud of smoke looking mighty fine considering what they had gotten themselves into.

They didn't seem to suffer with any major injuries. The tall guy was supporting the brunette who looked mortified at what he had just gone through.

"Phew… That was close." The tall guy said, smirking and looking rather satisfied.

"Since Yamamoto pulled me," the brunet took in a shaky breath, "…I was saved…"

As if nothing had happened, they started talking about how they passed the test and joining families and argued something about who would be the 'right hand man'.

As entertaining and thrilling as it was, it's weird that a baby could fire bullets like a professional assassin, a middle school boy bringing dynamites to school and a kid that could change appearances in a matter of seconds.

...

I simply shrugged and continued to munch on my bento.

I almost choked when I saw the scrawny brunet staring at my direction. He looked awfully startled and his face turned pale as he shakily points at my direction. I looked around, hopefully, to see if he was pointing at someone else.

There was no one there.

Where in the world are the students, anyway? Did they just suddenly decide to not eat near the courtyard?

'Oh, let's not eat near the courtyard today. Let's go somewhere else and be oblivious of the violence that might or might not be happening there.' I could just hear them say that. And just when I needed them too. I turned and took a glimpse of the group.

They stared.

I stared back.

…Awkward.

I couldn't make out what they were saying but at some point, the dynamite guy pulled out more dynamites from his shirt and advances towards me before the brunet rushed to stop him.

I immediately jumped onto my feet and slowly tiptoed my way out of the situation as the group struggled to restrain the dynamite guy. I occasionally threw a glance at the arguing group hoping that they wouldn't notice. Just a few meters more and I could just run for my life. Just a little bit more…

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

I paled and cursed under my breath. I was just a few meters away from my freedom, too. I turned and saw the baby, looking up at me while smirking. How in the world did he get here so quickly?

No, never mind that; how in the world could he talk? It's impossible in so many ways.

"…I was just… going to the… uh… toilet." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself for using that cliché excuse. "Y-You know, so that I could do…uh… I-I don't think you need to know what I do in there."

The baby merely smirked as the group began to approach me.

"Oi, woman!" the silver haired guy yelled, "Did you see anything we did just now?"

"G-Gokudera-kun! W-We should be nicer to her!" The scrawny brunet exclaimed worriedly. Gee, I'm touched.

"Tsuna's right, Gokudera. We shouldn't be so harsh to her. Maybe she didn't see what we were doing. I mean, not that it matters because it was just a game we were playing." The tall guy said, patting the silver haired guy on the shoulders.

I gaped. WHAT. THE. HELL? That was a game? That shooting bullets and missiles, throwing dynamites and throwing electric shards at people was just a game?

The brunet paled and blocked the tall guy's mouth as if he said something that he was not supposed to.

Dude, it's a bit too late for that now. I heard what he said.

"You baseball idiot! I told you it wasn't a game! It was an entrance test to join the Von-"

The scrawny brunet turned and blocked the silver haired guy's mouth as he started to sweat in nervousness. He was so pale I thought he looked like he was about to faint at that moment. Something tells me that he didn't want to be in this sort of situation.

"Uhhh… I-It was… uh… um…" the brunet stuttered as he struggles to block the silver haired guy's mouth. I stared, expecting an answer out of the nervous boy.

"We were bonding. It's a thing we do in this family." The baby spoke calmly, shocking the brunette. "Hieeeeeee! Reborn! I-It's not like-"

The baby kicked the pale brunet in the face before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna."

I flinched when the baby turned to look at me, afraid that he would do the same to me. "We'll let you go. Just pretend you didn't see anything." The baby spoke calmly.

I nodded and slowly walked, throwing a glance at the group from time to time and bolted out of there.

This school is so violent.

"Reborn-san! You shouldn't have let her go so easily! What if she was a spy from another famiglia that was sent to assassinate Juudaime!?" Gokudera questioned Reborn, shocking poor Tsuna by his words.

"Eh!? There are people who want to kill me!?" Tsuna cried out as Yamamoto, who took it as a joke, laughed.

"I doubt she was an assassin. She has 'amateur' written all over her face." Reborn replied. Gokudera wasn't too happy about the reply.

"But why let her go? I mean, we could've just made her a hostage just in case she tells anyone!"

Reborn stared off to space, looking as if he was thinking about something. Moments later, he tipped his fedora and smiled mischievously.

Tsuna paled. He knew that look all too well.

* * *

**Here ends Chapter 2. Finally. I thought it's gonna be in my folder forever collecting dust.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. Now, to start Chapter 3.**

**This'll take me like a week. /shot/**


	3. Memorable experience

**I doubt some of you guys are actually reading this 'Author's note' thing but I'll just try my luck.**

**I won't be updating anymore.**

**Oh wait. That came out wrong. Let me try again. **

**I won't be updating ****_anytime soon_****. No, it's not because of writer's block. This is because I have exams in, like, one week so I need to study for the June exams. But not to worry. I WILL try and update after my exams (which ends on the 27th). Maybe I'll update more in the holidays. **

**You must be bored reading this Author's note thing huh? I'll just shut up for now. Anyway, here's a LONG (at least I think it is) chapter as an apology since I'm not going to update anytime soon. **

* * *

"You are late."

I panted heavily as the female teacher said calmly. She lifted her face from an English exercise book and turned to look at me along with the rest of the class. Her dark eyes scanned me from head to toe, taking in my features and possibly wondered about my bruises.

As if she didn't care, her eyes went back to the English book while the rest of the class trained their eyes on me.

"You were supposed to be here this morning. This school isn't that different from other schools, Miss Fubuki. Just like other schools, a student must be present in his or her classroom at a specific time early in the morning, _not_ after recess."

Well, sorry. I didn't mean to get beat up by a demon on my first day of school. It was completely beyond my capability to change my fate.

I took in a deep breath, trying to recover from my sprinting and looked up at the sophisticated looking teacher. After taking a few deep breaths, I bowed to her.

"I'm sorry. I came early this morning but I somehow ended up getting myself into trouble."

The teacher flipped a page of her _interesting _English book as I struggled to maintain the posture. Dear God, if you can hear me, please tell this teacher to introduce myself so I can stop maintaining this posture before I die from excessive pain.

"Very well. You may introduce yourself."

Note to self: go to shrine on the weekend.

I straighten up and walked to the blackboard, picking up a white chalk and started writing my Kanji, making light tapping noises that echoed through the silent class. I carefully placed back the chalk and turned to the class whose eyes never left me.

"I'm Fubuki Tomoe. I was transferred here from Tokyo about a few days ago. I'll be your new classmate."

I forcefully bowed once again, hearing whispers from the class as I did so.

_"__She's from Tokyo? I wonder if she's rich."_

_''__She might be. I mean she came from a city after all."_

_"__She's really late. I wonder what kind of trouble she got herself into…"_

_"__She has bruises on her arms and legs. Did she get into a fight?"_

_"__Maybe she was beaten up by Hibari."_

_"__No way! On her first day? She's such a delinquent!"_

Hearing the whispers of my classmates, I straighten up and pulled off a fake (and twitchy) smile. I was the one who was a victim of a senseless beating and yet I'm the one who's getting the bad name.

Wow.

"P-Please treat me well."

The class continues to carelessly whisper about me, ignoring my presence in front of them. Now, would anyone do that to someone who just came back from another part of the country? What nerve.

"Alright, settle down! Talk again and I'll make you write a thousand word English essay!" The teacher yelled, making the class silent once again.

"I'm Miss Tachibana and I'm your form teacher. I will also be teaching you English language and literature," The female teacher introduced herself. I nodded in acknowledgment as she turns to the rest of the class.

"Let's see. Fubuki, you may sit…" she trailed off, her eyes searching the class for an empty seat. "Ah, the seat next to Sawada seems to be empty. You may sit next to him. Sawada, raise your hand please."

I heard a quiet gasp coming from someone when Miss Tachibana said that. I turned to look at where my appointed seat was and at that moment, if felt like my heart was about to jump out from my rib cage.

It was _that guy_.

It was the same scrawny brunet that was involved in that illogical, physically impossible yet entertaining fight during recess.

The same brunet who pointed at me and got me in trouble with that assassin-like baby along with the rest of his group.

He stammered when I made eye contact with him, hesitantly raising his right hand at the teacher's command.

"H-Here!" He squeaked out, earning a loud laughter from the class. I slowly trudged towards my seat, mumbling inaudible curses under my breath as the class continues to snicker and laugh at the brunette.

As if by instinct, I felt an overwhelming aura that is directed towards me. My eyes searched the class and found the same dynamite dude glaring intensely at me. I uncomfortably shifted my gaze away from him and saw the tall black haired dude from recess grinning at me.

Out of all classes, they _had_ to be in this one.

I sat down and shifted uncomfortably in my seat from the stares (and a murderous glare) of my classmates. The teacher returned to her lesson which eased the intense stares I was getting. I sighed heavily and threw a glance at the brunet seated next to me.

He was uncomfortable, too. I can tell by the way he was fidgeting in his seat. I turned and stared at the blackboard filled with English sentences and rules. I sighed once again.

This is going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

"U-um… Fubuki-san?" a small voice called me hesitantly.

I ignored it, thinking that it might be from my brain that was badly damaged and continued to stare at the equations on my book. After all that has happened, it could be that I'm dreaming.

I gripped my mechanical pencil tightly.

_Yeah, that's it! My first day of school didn't start yet! I'm still at home sleeping like a baby after all those tiring hours of unpacking the boxes. This is all a dream! None of the incidents actually happened. Yes, this is all a dream; a long, frightening dream._

"U-um… Fubuki-san? A-Are you okay?"

_…__Or not._

I snapped out of my daze and turned to look at the owner of the voice. The brunet flinched and scratched his head out of nervousness. I stared at him, expecting him to say something before returning to my equations.

"S-School's already over a long time ago. A-Aren't you going home?" he asked nervously. My eyes widened and looked around the classroom.

It was empty.

School's over already? I didn't even notice.

"Oh…uh…yeah," I muttered as I got up from my seat and packing my belongings into my bag. "Thanks for reminding me…" I paused, trying to recall what his name was.

His lips curled up into a shy smile. "It's Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you want, Fubuki-san."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Tsuna-kun."

"It's not a pro-"

"Juudaime!"

A familiar voice sliced through the silence of the classroom, cutting off Tsuna's sentence. Tsuna jumped in surprise and turned to see the dynamite dude, who was grinning at him along with the tall black haired guy who was next to him smiling freely.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I thought you went home," Tsuna said disbelievingly and turned his attention to the other male beside him. "And Yamamoto-kun, I thought you had baseball practice!"

"Baseball practice was cancelled so I thought I could just hang out with you for the rest of the day," The tall black haired guy said, as he pats Tsuna's shoulders. "When I was looking for you, I ran into Gokudera who was busy bashing up the vending machine near the cafeteria."

Tsuna and I gaped as we turned to look at the slightly flushed silver haired boy.

What the hell was he doing bashing up a vending machine?

"Y-You baseball idiot! I-I was just trying to-", he looked away with his face still lightly flushed, "I-I was just trying to get my money back because the vending machine didn't give me my chips."

Tsuna sweatdropped while the tall black haired guy laughed wholeheartedly. The silver haired guy blushed harder and began slurring insults at the tall boy. It looked like Tsuna realized something when he turned to look at me.

"Ah, I almost forgot," He says while facing me and pointing towards his two companions. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera Hayato."

"Hey there!"

"Tch."

I slowly waved at Yamomoto while staring at Gokudera who, in turn, glared at me with a murderous aura engulfing him. Seriously, does this guy have something against me that I don't know about? I turned my attention to Tsuna who tried to calm Gokudera down.

"U-um… Sorry about earlier. I thought that you might think that we're dangerous so I thought that it would be best if we didn't trouble you," Tsuna bowed slightly and apologized.

Actually, I do think of them as dangerous and I intended to avoid them for the rest of my life. But there's no way I'm gonna tell them that.

"Uh…yeah. It's fine," I muttered, slinging my bag onto my shoulders. Gosh, I really want to go home and sleep. No, don't get me wrong. It's not like I hate conversations or anything but after all that 'game' accident, the _ecstatic _reunion with my ex-neighbour and getting scolded by a teacher, who wouldn't want to go home?

It might be just me but there was an awkward silence between all of us. I've never felt that uncomfortable since 3rd grade where this guy who sat next to me poked me with his finger. I don't mind if someone pokes me or not; I usually pretend they don't exist. But it's quite hard to pretend that he doesn't exist when he's poking me with his finger that he used to dig his nose with.

I mentally grimaced at the thought. God, I want to go home.

So bad.

"Herbivores."

A deadly voice cuts through the silence of the classroom. The coldness of the voice sliced through my skin and into my marrow, making me shiver slightly. The voice sounded familiar; a little _too_ familiar. It wasn't Gokudera's voice nor was it Yamomoto's voice and it was definitely not Tsuna's voice. My eyes searched the empty classroom until my gaze landed on the classroom door.

It was _him_.

The last person on Earth that want to see right now.

It was _Death_ himself in his full glory.

Giving an icy look at us.

Well, shit.

"Why are you still here on school property?" He asked, his arms folded. His black Gakuran jacket sways in the (god knows where it came from) wind as his sharp steel blue eyes glared intensely at us. I peeled my gaze way from the cold eyes of the demon. This guy's out to kill. I glanced at Tsuna and immediately felt sorry for him.

…Almost.

His face was paler than the dead when he saw the demon standing near the door, giving an icy look at us. The other two didn't seem to look that good either. Sweat rolled down their cheeks as they stared at the frightening figure in front of them.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieked, shaking uncontrollably.

Then, I realised.

I've forgotten that Kyonari's family name was Hibari. It was rude of me to actually forget that name since his parents were kind to me before, but it has been a while since I've seen them. So, if his family name was Hibari, then what was his real name again?

...

I'll think about it later when I'm _not_ pursued by a demon.

We stood there in awkward silence once again with Hibari glaring coldly at us, expecting an answer.

He wasn't patient, that's for sure. After a few seconds later, he took out his familiar shiny metal rod things (seriously, where does this guy hide it?).

"Fubuki-san, run."

I raised an eyebrow at Yamamoto who whispered softly into my ear. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. _What did he just say?_

"When he attacks with his tonfas, we'll all dodge the attack and run out of school. That's the only option we have right now," He explains further, still whispering softly into my ear. I could see that Gokudera had other ideas though. He was _itching_ to bring out his party poppers.

Oh, so those things are called tonfas. Good to know. Now, the only question left is how does he make them magically appear? Planning to save my life and my body from getting any more bruises, I nodded with my eyes still trained on the demon. I couldn't risk anymore of my body to bruises.

"Remaining in school for no reason after school hours and unnecessary whispering in the presence of the Disciplinary Committee are offenses," he says plainly as he clutches the rods in his palms, a murderous aura engulfing him, "I will bite you to death."

He charged at us with his tonfas at full speed, with no intention of sparing any one of us. On cue, we barely managed to dodge (with Tsuna shrieking the whole time) his swift attack and bolted out of the classroom and down the hallways with Hibari chasing after us. When we reached the gate, we went on separate ways as we continued to run for our lives.

"See you at school tomorrow, Fubuki-san!" Yamamoto yelled, waving his hand while running. Tsuna, on the other hand, was in panic mode.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as he struggles to run alongside Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'm right here next to you!" Gokudera reassured Tsuna, giving him a thumbs up. Tsuna was on the verge of tears.

Since life hates me so much, I had to run on my own since my house was the other way. What nerve they had. Those guys didn't tell me that they're going the other way. They could've told me that before.

And guess what?

_Death_ chased after me.

And hell, _Death_ was fast.

I continued to run as fast as I can, intending to run to my house and lock the door up and hoping that Death won't bash up my house door and break into my house to kill me. I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me, ignoring the spikes of pain battering on my bruised legs. I remembered that I had to go to the doctor after school.

Life is such a bitch.

* * *

"I-I don't….see….Hibari chasing…us," Gokudera panted heavily as he looked back, searching for the raven haired prefect. "Maybe… he gave up… or something. Heh, what a loser."

"H-Hibari won't…give up that…easily," Yamamoto took in a deep breath, trying to recover from the chase. "It's Hibari we're talking about here. He'll hunt...people down no matter what."

"D-Do you…think that… h-he chased after…Fubuki-san?" Tsuna panted, struggling to speak. He was rather worried for the new transfer student that was involved in the chase. It was her first day of school in Namichuu and yet she had to go through all this. "I-I mean… he didn't…chase after us after all."

Crickets chirped.

"…May she rest in peace."

"D-Don't say that Gokudera-kun!"

* * *

"Oh, you're home, Tomoe-chan. Dinner's ready!" The sound of my auntie's voice rang from the kitchen.

I panted heavily, locking the door without any second thought. I could hardly breathe. Seriously, this is the most running I've done in years. My legs trembled from the sudden running I've done. A few sweat beads rolled from my scalp as I wobbled my way to the dining table.

Curse me and my lack of athletic skills.

I dropped onto my usual seat. I occasionally glanced at the locked door, waiting for it to be knocked down by a certain raging raven haired prefect thus earning a puzzled look from my younger brother who was seated opposite me. "You look tired," He stated plainly. I stared at him intensely.

Hell yeah I'm tired. I was almost killed early in the morning, got involved in some assassin-like game business, got humiliated in front of class and let's not forget that I was just being chased by the cannibalistic demon.

_All_ on my _first_ day of school.

Yeah, screw you too life.

My auntie approached the dining table with a glass jug of orange juice, placing on the table. She sat down and grinned, "Let's eat!"

On that note, my brother dug into his meal as my Auntie hummed to herself, taking a prawn tempura with her pair of chopsticks. I looked down at my bowl of rice with a pair of chopsticks in hand and looked at the two. They were in their own world, making light crunching noises as they munched on their food.

They didn't notice the bruises?

…

I merely shrugged and reached out to the prawn tempura with my chopsticks, its honey golden crispy skin tempting me to eat it.

"So how was your first day of school in Namimori?" My Auntie asked, pouring herself some ice cold orange liquid into a glass. I ignored her question, quietly munching on the delicious tempura and contemplating whether I should tell her of my _amazing _first day.

"It was okay, I guess," My brother mumbled as he reached out for a piece of grilled and seasoned fish. "I made quite a lot of friends today. Everybody was offering me to show me around the school. It was pretty weird to be in the center of attention."

Seems like he had a great first day of school if you ask me. Oh sure, you made Tetsu's first day great and all but you made mine like Hell on Earth? I grumbled silently, muttering curses under my breath.

"Well, I don't blame them for doing that," My Auntie grinned, flashing her sparkling white teeth. "Since you're pretty cute."

Tetsu choked.

I did, too.

…Well, almost.

He quickly reached for the glass and poured some orange juice into it, gulping it down as if he hadn't drink in days. I stared vacantly at my Auntie who covered her mouth as she let out a stifled laugh, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. Tetsu slammed his empty glass onto the table after he drank the juice, his face flushed from the statement. "A-Ayane nee-san! For the last time, I'm not cute! Why do people keep saying that!?"

"That's because it's true," Ayane nee-san teased and smirked playfully at Tetsu. "You should learn and accept that fact, Tetsuya-kyun~"

"DON'T ATTACH MY NAME TO 'KYUN'! IT SOUNDS GAY!"

I continued munching on my meal, ignoring the bickering in the background. As much as I hate to admit, Tetsu was pretty good looking. Not that I'll tell him that.

Tetsu huffed in defeat and blew a strand of his red hair from his forehead after Ayane nee-san tousled his messy hair. His usual calm crystal blue glazed eyes had a hint of annoyance in it as he shifts his gaze away from Ayane nee-san. Now that I think of it, he looks exactly like dad- only younger and Tetsu had a lighter shade of red hair compared to Dad's.

The word 'pretty boy' comes to mind.

"So how was it, Tomoe-chan?"

I froze. My gaze landed on Ayane nee-san, who looked at me with a smile on her lips. I glanced at Tetsu, only to find him looking at me with curiosity.

"It was crunchy and soft in the inside. It was great."

"I meant your first day, baka."

I could see 'Idiot' written in invisible ink on Tetsu's forehead. I sighed and looked away from their eyes, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"It was…" I trailed off, glancing at the ceiling as I closed my eyes, thinking of a legit answer.

"…a memorable experience."

They stared.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"A memorable… experience?" Tetsu repeated in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"You know, 'memorable' can either be used positively or negatively," Ayane nee-san rested her chin on her knuckles, her arm supporting her head as she looked at me. "I'm starting to wonder what 'memorable' meant in your sentence."

I froze.

She's observant- a little _too_ observant.

No. Scratch that.

If she _is_ observant she would have noticed the bruises the second I came into the house.

Hell, she didn't even notice up until now.

"I meant what I said. It _was_ a memorable experience," I said, brushing my thoughts away. _Who could ever forget an experience like that? _

"Alrighty then," Ayane nee-san shrugged the matter off, continuing to eat. Tetsu looked surprised as he glanced at her. "Y-You're giving up, already?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Ayane nee-san usually drives people nuts for something."

"I won't ask."

I sighed in relief.

"…_yet._"

Shit.

I could see Tetsu giving me his pity look. At least help me you little brat- don't we share the same flesh and blood? I ignored what she said and reached for the fish. I needed a distraction. And guess what distracts you the most?

Food.

"Oh, by the way..." Ayane nee-san trailed off in a rather thoughtful tone, turning once again to look at me. I raised an eyebrow when she continued to stare at me, looking as if she has something to say. I waited for her to continue with my mouth wide open, the grilled seasoned fish halfway into my mouth.

"Where'd you get the bruises from?"

…

"…You only noticed now?"

* * *

**This chapter was the longest chappy I've ever written so far. And the most boring one. The pressure of exams is getting to me. *sobs in dark corner* **

**I read the reviews for this story for the first time and I was smiling like an idiot for the whole day. ****_Oh you sweet reviewer you. _****It's refreshing to know that people like my story. It lifts my spirits up and gets me writing. **

**Oh, good luck to those who are studying and writing the June exams! **


	4. Neighbours

**GUESS WHO'S BACK **

**sorry guys. I was so drained from exams that I had no energy left in me to write. After I came back home on my last day of exams, I actually took a long nap because I was tired.**

**Apologies it took so long to update. But hey, at least it didn't take a month. Here's a long chapter as compensation for the waiting you've done. Thank you, my beautiful readers, for waiting.**

* * *

"Tomoe-chan."

I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Ayane nee-san. As much as I would like to see your perfect body figure with that ridiculously flashy polka-dotted pink apron you bought last year from Disneyland, I'm pretty busy right now."

She raised her eyebrows, "Playing games on the PS3?"

"No, I'm busy proving to Tetsu that I'm a better gamer than he is."

Tetsu snorted and rested his chin on his palm. "And failing miserably at that," He added.

"I'm still trying to get used to the controls."

"Aneki, it's Mario Cart."

"For your information, I don't play Mario Cart. I play games like Assassin's Creed. Mario Cart is child's play."

"But you still suck at it."

I sent a glare at Tetsu whose lips curled up into a mocking smirk, his chin resting on his palm as he sat cross-legged on the soft brown shaded couch near me. My gaze immediately darted back at the figure standing in front of me that was blocking my view of the TV screen.

"As I was saying, if you could just move instead of standing in front of the TV, I would highly appreciate it," I said, gesturing her to move away from the TV. She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I just need you to do something for me," She said. I pressed my lips into a thin line, disinterested in what she had in mind for me.

"But it's Sunday. It's my only day off for an entire week," I complained. "I want conserve my energy."

I don't mind doing something. But unfortunately for Ayane nee-san, Japan included Saturdays as a school day unlike other countries who made their Saturdays the weekends. Because of that, Ayane nee-san just has to accept the fact that I won't do absolutely anything due to my excessive laziness on Sundays. Sunday is the only day off for the entire week after all- so why not be lazy for once?

"Besides, the doctor says not to strain myself with heavy work. We can't go against the expert's words now, can we?" I reasoned, hoping that it would make Ayane nee-san forget about me doing something.

"Trust me; it's not heavy work at all," Ayane nee-san huffed, her hands now rested on her hips. "I just need you to send something for me. It's for our next door neighbour."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I thought there's no one living next to our house."

"That's the house on the left. I'm talking about the one on the right."

I sighed in defeat. Just when I was getting comfortable on this couch, too. She could've asked me earlier. I lazily got up from my warm seat and shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to keep myself warm from the cold weather of early spring. "So what's this thing that you want me to send?"

Ayane nee-san pointed towards the kitchen counter. I sigh heavily, slowly dragging myself towards it while muttering curses under my breath. Why didn't she just ask Tetsu to do it? It's much easier that way. I raised an eyebrow when I reached the kitchen counter, wondering the contents of the neatly packaged bento placed on it.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you want me to send this to our neighbour or not?" I asked, picking up the neatly packaged bento from the kitchen counter and slowly dragging my feet towards the door. Smells pretty good.

"Well, I just thought that I should give something to our neighbour. You know, just wanting to do a good deed," She shrugged and walked towards the stairs. I furrowed my eyebrows as I placed the bento next to me and sitting down, tying the shoelaces of my pale aqua converse. "Why didn't you just go yourself since you're the one who wants to do a good deed?" I muttered. "You're so lazy."

"I heard that!" a voice shouted from upstairs.

"I know, I said it OUT LOUD!" I shouted back, pushing myself up from my brief seat and picked up the package placed next to me. I trudged towards the wooden door, putting an effort into turning the cold golden doorknob. I pulled wooden door towards me, the cold and crisp breeze lightly touched my face, causing me to shiver to the bones. I pursed my lips. It's too cold- even for spring. I took a step out of door, immediately regretting the fact that I didn't try harder convincing Ayane nee-san.

Tch, stupid bento. How dare you interrupt my Sunday plans.

Ah, shit. I'm mentally talking to an inanimate object. This thing's driving me nuts.

Wait. Speaking of driving…

"You," I pointed my index finger at Tetsu, who immediately turned his head facing me after the sudden statement. "What?" he asked, looking bored.

"You dare play that game while I'm gone; I'm going to feed the lions at the zoo your chopped body meat," I threatened, my finger still pointing at my younger brother.

He frowned, acting as if he was affected by the threat. "You lack the sense of trust, Aneki."

I lightly snorted at the statement and made my way out, slowly closing the door behind me.

"But thanks for the idea. I'll do that."

"I'm going to murder you."

* * *

I exhaled; a puff of white smoke swirled and danced in the cool air as I did so. I looked up at the perfectly detailed and crafted gate standing broadly in front of me. My eyes traced the detailed carvings on the gate, admiring the brilliant work of art silently in my mind. No one ever told me that our neighbour was rich. But then again, I do pass this guy's house every time I come home to and from school. Maybe it's just me.

My eyes searched the plain walls and landed on a doorbell button. I shifted slightly, my index finger brushing against the cold metallic button and pressing it down, making a light 'click' sound as I did so. I retracted my hand and shoved it back into my pocket, the cold air coming up to wash over the warmth that radiated from my hand. I waited.

Nothing happened.

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe they didn't hear it? I pressed the button again, pressing the white button harder than the last. I waited once again.

Again, nothing happened.

My eyes twitched as I clutched the fabric of the neatly packaged bento in my right hand tightly. It's either this guy's not home or he just won't open his gate to a 14 year-old girl who had taken her sweet, precious, valuable time off to give him a warm, nicely packaged, and possibly irresistible bento. But I'm not one to jump to conclusions. Giving this guy one last chance, I pressed the button once again, almost crushing it by my finger and waited for a response.

Still nothing.

And I actually made an effort to come out on this cold day. Thanks for wasting my time. I grumbled under my breath before turning away, annoyed at the neighbour.

So much for doing a good deed.

After I turned away from the house, a soft screech reached my ears. I turned my head, staring at the gate that was slowly opening, releasing creaky sounds. Huh, so this guy actually heard me. Turning my whole body, I waited for the massive gate to fully open. When the gate fully opened, a figure stood in the middle, creepily staring at me with curiosity.

I gaped.

The guy had gravity defying hair. And not like those awesome looking ones you get from animes. Hell no- not at all. I stared at the chunk of hair that completely defied the laws of gravity, blinking profusely. What gang is he from- the 60's Yakuza?

If it wasn't for the Namimori school uniform, I would've thought he was some old dude with a really bad sense of fashion hair. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the figure towering over me. Now that you think of it, is he really a Middle School student? I mean, if he was a high school student I would understand that concept- but he was wearing Namichuu's uniform. Did that mean he's in Middle school?

"Excuse me, Miss."

I snapped from my train of thoughts and stared at the figure before me. "Is there anything you need?"

I blinked. It took me a while to register that this guy was talking to me. I immediately straighten up. "I-I…uh…um…" I stuttered; no real words dared to come out of my mouth. A bead of sweat rolled from my temple. Wait-

How do you sweat on a cold day?

"If you do not have any business here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave," He stated without hesitation.

Ouch.

And after I considered in doing something on my day off. No way in hell are you gonna ask me to leave after wasting 5 minutes of precious day off trying to deliver this to you.

"I'm here to give you this," I held the bento up, showing him that I had 'business' with him with a scowl. "If you won't accept it, then it's fine. I might as well just go home and eat it myself."

I turned around in a swift motion, indicating to him that I was leaving his presence. Before I took any step further, a hand reached for my right shoulder, putting a halt to my action. I looked over my shoulder, throwing him a curious glance when I heard the dude sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I'm not the one who you intend to give that bento to."

I raised an eyebrow and turned myself to face him. "Why's that? I mean, you opened the gate right?"

He looked away, a bead of sweat rolled from his temples. "Well, yes. But-"

"Unless you're a robber."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

I pulled out my phone and started to dial 110*. "Yeah, hello, Police? There's a robber in front of my neighbour's-"

The guy panicked. "Miss, I'm not a robber! I'm just here for my duties!"

I threw him a stare. "…Duties?" I continued to stare at the panicked prefect as he tries to come up with an answer. A familiar scarlet armband caught my eye, the Kanji 'Fuuki' carefully written on it. I froze.

Oh, so this guy's with the Disciplinary Committee? My bad.

"On second thought, never mind," I mumbled into the phone and hung up. With all dignity I had left, I looked down on my suddenly interesting shoes; slight warmth reached my cold cheeks upon realizing what I had just done. "So if you're not the one I'm looking for, then who is?"

He blinked, confused by my question. "I think you might be looking for Kyo-san."

Kyo-san? Is this Kyo-san so great that he won't even come out for himself and take this bento from me? I brushed my thoughts away and looked up to the prefect who stood awkwardly in front of me. "So, where's this 'Kyo-san' of yours?"

He looked stunned by what I just said; his eyes widened and lips parted slightly into a disbelieving stare that made me confused. Several seconds later, he quickly recovered from his shock and brought up his clutched fist over his mouth, coughing dryly into it before speaking. "Well, he's-"

"Kusakabe," A sharp voice cut in.

Me and Kusakabe, I assume, flinched.

There he was.

The demonic bastard.

He brought up his slender pale hand upon his mouth, yawning loudly before glaring at Kusakabe with his sleepy steel blue eyes, his arms folded lazily. His messy dark lustrous hair blew in the cold and crisp wind and I concluded, from the way he was looking, that he was taking a nap. I fidgeted uncomfortably, clutching the bento in hand tightly. I then noticed his clothing.

"Hey man, aren't you cold?"

He was wearing a plain dark grey shirt that revealed a part of his pale skin toned arms that was folded lazily against his chest, complimented by long black pants. I shivered at the thought of being dressed in such a manner, feeling cold just by looking at him. How was that warm? I mean, not that I care if he freezes to death but you can't help feeling sorry for the guy.

His sleepy glare directed at me, which made me immediately regret for actually feeling sorry for him. Of course he wasn't affected by the cold. He's the cold himself.

"What do you want?" He asked brusquely. Well, it wasn't a question- it was more of a threat if you ask me. I gingerly scratched my cheek, thinking of an answer that would not infuriate the sleepy prefect.

"Uh… well…"

Wait.

Wait a fucking minute.

What's Kyonari doing here? Did he know the address to my house? That's impossible- I went to school the first time yesterday. No one could've known where I lived. Then, what's he doing here? Maybe he had some secret intelligence organisation thing to hunt me down? Wow, that's kinda creepy.

I peeked behind Kyonari and saw a traditional Japanese manor, the carvings and details etched into it screamed 'perfection' and was enough to make a professional artist awe-struck by its fine selection of wood. The traditional house was complimented and surrounded by a lush green garden with noticeable blooming colourful flowers with light frost resting on its petals sprouting across the garden. The crystal clear pond sparkled in the dull sunlight, its clear waters calmly settled in the cold weather. I narrowed my eyes at the seemingly familiar Japanese house and couldn't help but feeling nostalgic towards it.

"Start talking."

I threw a glare at the raven haired male in front of me, tempted to growl at him to leave me with my thoughts for now. It's a good thing I decided to bite my tongue; otherwise he would kill me for sure. I need to say something, fast.

"You stalker."

My eyes widened and I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said. Apparently Kusakabe heard that too- he threw a disbelieving look at me that clearly says 'What the hell are you saying?' with his jaws dropped open.

Oh shi-

"What did you say?"

I looked back to the raven haired male standing in front of me after what he had coldly said, his eyes narrowed into dark slits. Ah, I accidentally said it out loud. It was supposed to be in mind. How did I end saying it out loud?

…

Eh, too late now.

"I-I mean," I began, mentally cursing that I stuttered my words out, "You're next to my house right now. No doubt after what happened yesterday, you would try and find me (or the other guys) using your secret intelligence to hunt us down."

He raised an eyebrow, his face still untouched by emotion. "I live here."

I chocked on my own saliva.

What?

What?

"…What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

He lived here next to me all this time? That's impossible! We moved into a different house! His house is somewhere else where my old one is. Wait. That Japanese house and the garden looked too familiar to actually be replicated. So, does that mean-?

I looked at my house that was just a few metres away from it. I carefully inspected at it, taking in every detail of the house for a few minutes and realized-

We moved into our old house.

Which meant that we're Kyonari's neighbours. I paled, blood drained from my face as I clutched the bento tighter than before.

Oh dear Lord. I'm living next to the Demon of Namimori.

And I hadn't notice.

"I-I… uh…" I was at loss of words. I didn't know what to say to the male in front of me, whose daring eyes still trained on me like a hawk eyeing its prey. So if he knows I moved next door, why didn't he just bash down my door and beat me up right away yesterday? It's much easier. Did he pity me or something?

No, there wasn't time for that. I need to get out of here as fast as I can before he beats me up for yesterday. I hesitantly bent down and placed the bento in front of me onto the damp ground, occasionally throwing a cautious glance at Kyonari as I did so. I straighten myself and gingerly scratched the back of my head. "I…uh… I'll just…leave this here."

I took one last glimpse at the male, who now had his tonfas at hand- his stance indicating that he was ready beat me up for disrupting his 'peace'. He clutched his tonfas tightly; his glare became more intense than ever before.

"Herbivore…" he began.

I expected what was coming next.

"For interrupting my nap," he snarled, seething with anger," I will bite you to-"

"See you later, Hibari!" I quickly interrupted his famous catchphrase, saluting him. I quickly turned away from him and-

I ran.

Tsuna style.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIV-OOF!"

I tripped on a small rock.

I repeat; a small goddamn rock.

Way to lose my cool there. I got up instantaneously and continued running towards my house and shouted once again, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" before slamming the door shut.

Silence ensued with Kusakabe's jaws dropped to the ground.

...

* * *

I wheezed and bent down while clutching my knees tightly, regaining my breaths from the running I've done.

That was close. I thought I wouldn't make it.

I looked up and saw Tetsu staring blankly at me, his mouth stuffed with a lollipop. "What are you doing?" He asked blankly.

I walked over and plopped onto the couch in a defeated manner with Tetsu's eyes trailing after me. I sighed in relief and stared at the wood built ceiling above me.

"I was being chased," I simply said, tired of giving an explanation. Tetsu took out the lollipop from his mouth and licked his lips, savouring the sweet artificial flavor.

"Again? Aneki, no offense, but I think dogs really hate you."

"It wasn't a dog," I muttered dryly at him, making him raise his soft scarlet eyebrows and rested his chin on palm. "A cat, then?"

"N-No."

"You stuttered."

"I'm catching my breath, mind you."

"Liar."

"Would I lie about my lack of athletic abilities?"

"Why do you sound so proud?"

His gaze turns back to the TV screen as he picks up the controller that was placed to him. "Then, what were you chased by?" he asked, his eyes fixed onto the black controller her held in his hands. I blinked at him and stared at my reflection on the TV screen, thinking for an answer. My lips parted slightly.

"Our neighbour."

There was a pause.

Tetsu burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and laughing out loud. I vacantly stared at him as he rolls wildly on the couch, laughing and pounding the couch with his clutched fist. He continued rolling wildly until he fell from the couch and onto the cold floor flat on his face, making a loud 'thud'.

There was silence.

My lips curled up into a smirk, suppressing a laugh by biting the insides of my cheeks. Tetsu wakes up and wipes the tears off of his eyes, still mildly laughing. "Ahaha… That's-…haha… That's no surprise…" he breathes in, regaining his composure and rubbing his now red forehead.

"What do you mean 'that's no surprise'?" I asked dryly, glaring at the red haired boy who was busy nurturing himself from the fall.

"Well, Aneki, you always had this aura around you that makes people steer away from you." He stated as he rubs his forehead. "I mean, you seem so awkward around people."

I frowned at Tetsu's statement. "I'm not awkward around people."

Tetsu picked up the controller on the floor and climbed onto the couch. "Yes, you are. You always try to find some excuse to avoid people. And you usually try to keep quiet while someone's talking to you," He presses the buttons on the controller randomly. "Wouldn't you call that socially awkward?"

My gaze shifts back to the TV screen, irritated by the achingly true fact. Since when was he so observant? Seriously, I think Ayane nee-san is influencing him.

"That's just my point of view, of course," He shrugs and rested his elbows on his crossed legs with the controller in hand, staring at the paused game screen along with me.

"…Right," I muttered silently, my eyes still trained on the TV screen. Maybe it was true- the fact that I had always avoided people and tried to come up with some sort of reason to avoid them. I narrowed my eyes. Was that why I didn't have any friends?

Silence filled the room.

"By the way, Tetsu," I broke the silence between us, making him turn his face to look at me questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"You played the game, didn't you?"

"…"

He's in one hell of a situation right now.

_Undeniably._

* * *

"Miss Fubuki."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the middle aged male teacher who was scowling down at me, his spotless black shoes tapping the floor profusely. "Yes?" I managed to say, focusing my eyes on his slightly wrinkled face.

"Since you were off in your own little world," he taps his index finger on the equation he wrote on the blackboard, "how about you solve this for me?"

I hesitantly got up from my seat and walked to the front of the room, the eyes of my classmates drilling into my head as they trailed after me and light snickers could be heard. I picked up the white chalk and stood there, silence enveloping the class with only the sound of Kitada-sensei's shoes tapping on the floor. I stared at the equation in front of me, my eyes inspecting the white powder of the writing on the board.

I began writing the formula then started to work out the equation itself. My hands moved in a swift motion, writing down the numbers and variables while working the equation out. When I finished, I put back the chalk and trudged towards my seat and sat back down, letting out a sigh of relief.

There was silence in the class.

Kitada-sensei's dark brown eyes inspected my work as he puts his hand over his mouth. He then turns around, looking rather surprised (and pissed if I do say so myself). "T-That's right," He stammers, contemplating on whether he should be pissed at me for getting it right or proud that someone got the answer right. The class whispers.

I fidgeted in my seat from the sudden stares and whispers, feeling uncomfortable of the situation I was in. Kitada-sensei brought us back and we continued the lesson which eased the sudden attention I was getting. The bell rang and the class bursts into a cluster of noise, excited for the period to end and shoved their seats back. I slumped back at my seat and sank down slowly, closing my eyes.

Thank God it's recess- I'm starving.

"Fubuki-san."

I gritted my teeth. What is it now?

I opened my eyes and looked up at the brunet who stood right next to me. "Yeah?" I asked in a monotone voice, feeling tired and hungry. Tsuna looked worried. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow, obviously confused of what he said. "Okay about what?"

"I-I mean-" he paused, thinking properly of his choice of words, "You had to go on your own when the rest of us were altogether. Did Hibari-san chase you?"

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of an answer. "Well, yeah."

Tsuna had a heart attack. "HIE! T-Then did he bite you to death?"

"No. I managed to somehow get away from him."

"W-Wow, Fubuki-san, you must be really fast then."

I stared at Tsuna who looked at me in amazement. I'm fast? Well, that's new. I lift my weight up from seat and slung my bag onto my shoulder, looking down at my school shoes. "Well," I paused, waiting for him to say something at which he didn't, "See you later."

"Eh? Uh… actually, Fubuki-san," Tsuna interrupted me before I walked away. I turned my head towards him. "What?"

"Do you intend to eat alone?" Tsuna asked worriedly. He felt sorry for the new student since she's yet to make a friend. She is new and she seemed to be pretty distant. So, why not try and make her feel comfortable in this school? He was sitting next to her after all.

I lazily folded my arms as I stared at him. "Well, when you say it like that, it makes me sound lonely." I muttered to him. He apologized and scratched the back of his head gingerly.

"Then, would you like to eat with us?" He asked politely. My eyes widened at the offer.

"Wha-"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just thought that you might want some company since you're new here! I-It's okay if you don't want to- I understand!" Tsuna waved his hands, panicking.

I blinked.

I didn't even say anything.

"Tsuna's right," a voice interrupted the conversation, causing Tsuna to jump slightly in surprise. Oh look, it's Yamamoto.

"I-I am?" Tsuna asked rather stunned at what Yamamoto had said. Yamamoto nodded and flashed his usual bright grin to Tsuna and me. I swear to God that this guy's flashy grin is like staring directly at the sun in its full glory.

So bright…

"It literally burns my eyes…"

"Hm? What did you say, Fubuki-san?" Yamamoto looked at me questioningly. Ah, I said it out loud.

"Nothing," I responded, "Just wondering what Tsuna was right about."

"Oh, I was just saying that Tsuna's right about you being new in this school. You wouldn't have too many friends since you just started. Besides, it would make sense if we accompanied you after what happened with Hibari," Yamamoto said and laughed. "I mean, runaway buddies should stick together!"

Runaway buddies?

"Runaway buddies?" Tsuna repeated questioningly as if it was in sync with my thoughts. Anyone would agree that sounded a bit… off.

"I refuse." Another voice interrupted and unlike Yamamoto's, it was more of a growl. Oh, I was wondering where he was since he's always tagging along Tsuna. Aaaand he's giving me the death glare.

"Refuse what, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked his friend, whose face was clearly a scowl.

"I refuse to accompany her in recess," Gokudera snarled and continued to glare at me, "She might be a threat to Juudaime."

"W-What!? N-No, Fubuki-san's not a bad person! She doesn't have anything to do with Ma-…" Tsuna paused, thinking of something before continuing, "You-know-what!"

Gokudera was torn between his decision and Tsuna's response. He couldn't go against what his Boss just said and he couldn't trust the woman either. He knitted his eyebrows as he thought of his action. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he finally relented, "I'll abide by Juudaime's wishes."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But I still don't trust you," He pointed his index and middle finger at his pale green eyes before pointing them at me. "I'm keeping an eye on you," He mutters in a deadly tone before narrowing his eyes at me.

Don't you have trust issues.

"I heard that," Gokudera growled at me, folding his arms.

Ah, I said it out loud.

Again.

I have to stop doing that. It's gonna be the end of me one day.

"So, would you like to eat with us?" Tsuna asked once again, but this time with more confidence. I stared at the strange yet interesting trio standing in front of me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

"Woman, I'm trying to eat here!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to open this can."

"Can't you do it somewhere else?"

"Hey man, Tsuna wanted me to hang out with you guys."

"Do you have to moan while you open it? It's unappetizing when people are trying to eat! AND DON'T BLAME IT ON JUUDAIME!

Tsuna quietly munched on his homemade bento, feeling awkward and tense listening to the bickering of the duo. He was silently considering whether he should really have asked the new student to come and eat with them. Gokudera seemed to dislike her-no, forget that, he seemed to despise her for mafia reasons. Tsuna sighed. And he wanted to become just normal friends with him, too.

"They're getting along pretty well!" Yamamoto laughed before taking a bite from his homemade salmon onigiri. Tsuna almost chocked on his bento when he heard that and wondered if the baseball lover really didn't see the fight against the two that could still be heard.

'Getting along?' Tsuna thought at what Yamamoto said and stared at the two who were bickering, 'More like hating each other.'

"Just give me the goddamn can!" Gokudera snatched the can from Fubuki's hands angrily and pursued to trying to open the can, mumbling inaudible curses under his mouth (probably about Fubuki). He managed to open the can on his first try and shoved it towards Fubuki, who looked surprised. "You're pathetic. You can't even open a can of coke."

"Do you always shove people away by insulting them? Because it's working pretty well to me."

"Idiotic woman!" He spat out angrily.

"Octopus head." Fubuki responded.

"Outcast!"

"Douche."

"Tch, shorty."

"I'm 164 cm, Ahodera."

"Keh, you're short!"

"Um… Gokudera-kun, I'm 156 cm," Tsuna intervened, pointing at himself and felt affected by what Gokudera had said. He was definitely shorter than Fubuki. He noticed that she was taller than him since she stood in front of him before she turned away to leave.

Gokudera fell silent.

"J-Juudaime's a different case!" He tried to reassure Tsuna and cheer him up but to no avail. Tsuna mentally pity laughed at himself for being such a reject even though Gokudera would deny that fact many times over.

"Nice save there, Gokudera."

"Shut your pie hole, woman."

Although Gokudera-kun's only insulting Fubuki-san, it's good to know that he still tries to communicate with her despite all the insults and bad names. And Yamamoto doesn't seem to mind- he's laughing his head off right now looking at those two who are arguing. Tsuna smiled to himself. Maybe I still have a chance in making good friends.

"Hey, Gokudera, I think you have herpes."

"YOU LITTLE-"

…Or maybe he would need to reconsider about the 'good' part.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Fubuki-san," Tsuna waved at me, Gokudera still giving me his scowl and Yamamoto flashing his cheerful grin while waving his hand at me also. I waved slightly at them, feeling conflicted whether I should bid them goodbye while standing there in front of the school gate. After a long period of time slowly waving at the brunet, he was still standing there (still waving at me) but he looked confused.

"Fubuki-san, aren't you going home?" he asked.

"No," I simply replied, wondering why they still haven't gone home yet.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Well, I need to go to the bathroom."

I could see the writing on Gokudera's forehead saying, 'what in the bloody hell' to me. Couldn't blame him, though- but I really do want to go to the bathroom.

"So," I trailed off, my right foot kicking the dirt under my shoes, "See ya."

And I dashed like my life depended on it to the bathroom. Why? Because I've been holding it in since History class since Mr Tanaka wouldn't let me go. 'Students nowadays do drugs in bathrooms', he says. 'You might be one of them', he says. I don't look that pale like those drug addicts, do I?

After I finished my, um, business in the bathroom, I went out and start to walk my way to the exit. Today was rather unexpected to say in the least. I had unexpectedly made friends- no, wait- acquaintances with the most unlikely people in my class. Well, people are still people after all. At least I'm being a bit sociable like Ayane nee-san told me to.

Just before I stepped out of the school building, a figure stands broadly in front of me. Judging from the familiar black Gakuren jacket flying and the dramatic music mentally playing in my mind in the background, you can guess who it was by now.

Lovely.

"You're gonna bite me to death, aren't you?" I asked him in a monotone voice, my eyebrows knitted together. He cocked an eyebrow up. "You said that line to me like more than three times."

"Hn, so you understand the predicament you are in."

"Very well aware of it, yes," I said to him bluntly, "Don't know why though."

"Simple," he says bluntly before taking out his tonfas, the shiny metal reflecting the sun to my eyes, "You have broken the peace in Namimori."

"What? All I- I mean we-did was stay behind at school because no one had actually bothered to tell me that school was over." I retorted, reasoning to him. "And, the doctor says that I still need time to heal. Oh Great Hibari-sama, spare me this one time, will you?"

I could literally feel my insides churning after I said that line.

He raised his tonfa without hesitation, "Excuses are for the weak."

"Says the person who wants to beat me up for no reason." And that was my mistake because he knocked me out.

_Again._

Imagine my joy when I woke up.

Hell, I had to be sent to the hospital to get my bones checked.

But, for some reason, after that incident I seemed to have remembered something. It was weird and creepy at the same time but it was probably because of his tonfas nearly cracking every bone in my body that triggered the memory up.

I remembered-

That his name was Kyoya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Hibari was pissed.

Kusakabe couldn't blame him though, considering the girl did scream out "You'll never catch me alive" without hesitation and with no sense of shame whatsoever.

A bead of sweat rolled from Kusakabe's temples as he stares at his frozen raven haired superior, who was still clutching his tonfas, and back to the house of the not-so-familiar girl. Was he going to break into the house and bite her to death? Kusakabe pressed his lips into a thin line. She did interrupt his ever so popular line and ran away from him.

Kusakabe widened his eyes slightly when Hibari shifted, bending down and reaching out to the neatly packaged bento and inspecting it with no interest in his slanted eyes. He remained in that position for a moment before turning to his house in a swift turn. Kusakabe was surprised.

"Is Kyo-san not going to discipline her now?" he asked curiously. Hibari continues to walk with the bento in his hands. "I refuse to go to her house and barge in. That simply means that I would be breaking the rules of Namimori," He stated, disgusted by the fact that he would break Namimori's peace.

Oh, so that's the reason why. Kusakabe always knew that he loved the peace in Namimori.

"Kyo-san!" Kusakabe called out. Hibari paused from his walk and turned to the tall male behind him, glaring at him. Kusakabe gulped-even after all those years of serving under him; he himself was still not used to his death glare.

"Do you want me to administer punishment for the Miss for disrespecting you?" Kusakabe asked. He knew it was his job to also 'discipline' the people of Namimori who are rude to Hibari but he felt sorry for the girl. She gave him a bento which was extremely rare for anyone to do (unless they were reprimanded, of course, by Hibari who could easily get what he wants). Although from the looks on her face, it didn't seem like she wanted to give the bento considering that she suggested on going home and eating it herself.

Hibari stared at Kusakabe for a moment and looked away on the grass, irritation and revenge was clear in his eyes. "I will discipline her myself," He replied before looking back to the bento, narrowing his eyes.

Kusakabe sighed mentally, knowing that it wouldn't look pretty if he wanted to bite someone to death. "Do you know her, Kyo-san?" he asked a random question, rather curious.

Hibari didn't seem to be in a mood to talk because he shot Kusakabe with a murderous glare before turning back to his manor along with the bento dangling from his hand, yawning softly. Kusakabe sighed and followed him, knowing it was time for them to go back in and do his duties. He knew Hibari wasn't the type to give away his own personal life to just anyone so he wasn't going to pursuit him about the matter.

If anyone asked him about his personal life, Hibari would've 'disciplined' them already. Kusakabe sighed in relief. Thank God he was the assistant Head of the Discplinary Committee. Even so, that doesn't mean he doesn't get in trouble.

Although, he could've sworn he heard something when he was following his superior back to the house. It had a hint of disgust and it was barely audible but Kusakabe managed to interpret it silently in his mind.

"She was my neighbour."

…He'll just pretend it was the wind just for safety measures.

* * *

**The Omake was last minute. Since you guys are ANXIOUS to know if Hibari did remember her or not, well, that's your answer. Although it's in Kusakabe's point of view, HIBARI DOES REMEMBER (WHADAYYA KNOW?). Le gasp. I had a lot of ideas to actually write the way he would remember her. I was thinking if maybe it would be like:-**

**Hibari: Fubuki, I have waited for you for 7 years. We meet again.**

**Tomoe: Yes, Hibari. I missed you.**

**Hibari: Do you remember when I used to sit next to you and watch the scenery? I truly missed that. More importantly, I missed you.**

**Tomoe: That is true. I missed that. In fact, I missed everything about Namimori. Oh, I MISSED YOU. HIBARI, HOLD ME!**

**Hibari: Let's do it.**

**...**

**GOD NO.**

**That is highly disturbing. No... just...no... THAT IS OOC. THAT IS TOO EXPLICIT AND AND!? ?! WHAT IS THAT. THAT ABOMINATION **

**Anyway, thank you for the favourites and reviews so far guys! Favourites are great but reviews are awesome, don't ya think?**


	5. Naito Longchamp

**So.**

**Um.**

**Hi. /slapped**

**I'm sorry it took so long.**

**So I lost my original chapter 5 and had to write this. The details are really long so I'm just gonna skip that and say this chapter was done on a whim. It might not be as good, but hopefully you'll be satisfied.**

**Thank you for waiting for so long. Here is your chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR characters, only the OC. **

* * *

"You are late, Fubuki-san," Kusakabe addressed me and took a glance at his leather watch, "Classes are about to begin."

"Sorry," I mumbled an apology in amidst of gasping for air. I wanted to defenestrate that alarm clock from two storeys high for it turns out that useless piece of scrap metal was out of batteries. In the end, I couldn't, partly because I was late for school and the thought of getting my face smashed in by the dull end of Hibari's tonfa proved to be very haunting and traumatizing.

"You'll be in detention after school," he paused before sighing, "Be glad that Kyo-san isn't here today."

Hibari? _Absent? _I stared at Hibari's faithful lackey, scrutinizing him if he was telling the truth.

_This day could be worse_, my mind insisted. Aside from spending the evening in a musty classroom, Hibari was missing so I'm theoretically assuming today would get on without the demon lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the chance to take a swing of his shiny sticks on a student's face. Namichuu is and always has been under his reign (because screw the teachers, apparently) and no said person would want disobey his rules. No one ever complained in his presence, of course, so good news like this was a huge wave of relief for both the student body and the staff.

I dismissed myself from Kusakabe's presence and trudged to class with a newly profound hatred of school rules and kept a mental note to purchase new batteries for my alarm clock.

This day _could_ be worse. I chucked a small grain of doubt to the back of mind.

* * *

"Fubuki-chan."

I turned to the worried-filled voice with my chin on the palm of my hand. I couldn't utter a word out of my throat, a possible result of my brain becoming dysfunctional after a lesson of the Kendo period— not to mention the constant exasperate echo in my head reminding me I had detention. I looked up and saw Kyoko's face adorned with worry.

"Do you know what happened to Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun?" she questioned, her voice was expectant of a positive answer. I blinked and took a glance at the seat next to me, noticing the empty lot of space. Funny, I thought I saw Tsuna when I came into the classroom this morning.

I shifted my gaze back to Kyoko. '_I thought they were here_,' I massaged my temples, hoping that I wasn't being delusional, "Maybe they're sick?"

"A-Ah, yes. That must be it..." She looked unconvinced when she said that. Her concerned filled gaze trailed to Tsuna's empty seat. Her usual cheery expression had completely faded and was replaced by anxiety. "I wonder what happened?" she tore her gaze away from the vacant seat, "I hope they didn't get involved with the neighboring school that's been causing trouble."

I blinked.

"Fubuki-chan, you didn't hear about the students who had their teeth extracted?" She looked taken aback after seeing my act of confusion. I shook my head.

"Oni-chan told me yesterday. He said that the school from the next town was causing trouble. Hibari-san went to check it out."

I leaned back, crossing my arms. This dysfunctional brain of mine was slowly shutting down therefore I could only recall certain words from the information.

'Neighbouring school', 'trouble', 'teeth extracted', 'check it out'…

I froze mid-way.

If Hibari is involved in this then there's numerous possibilities of what this situation might really be about. There's the possibility of Hibari just trying to appear superior to most delinquents which would deem probable. There's also the possibility where Hibari 'accidentally' killed a number of students from the said school, which in turn, resulted them to want revenge. Then there's the possibility of territory, which could be plausible since Hibari is the type to mark his property.

_…_

_That_ was not meant to be taken literally. It was also not to be understood as a nasty pun or anything bad like that; it just happened to be an ambiguous term—and it seemed to fit right into the context during the moment. It wasn't as if… as if he… _actually_ marked his so-called 'territory' like how animals would. He _could_, yes, but that—

Okay, he couldn't _seriously_ mark his property by, _actually_, doing _that_ because that would be utterly _disgusting_ and disturbing because, damn it, it's _Hibari_ we're talking about, but he _could_ mark his property by—

I dropped my head onto the desk. Screw this shit.

I brought my hands and planted my face into it, desperately trying to erase the horrifying thought that could, _and would_, scar me for life and will no doubt return as a nightmare every time I close my eyes for the foreseeable future. Hibari. Marking territory. _Oh bloody hell. _I'm thinking about these wretched things when it wasn't even intended as a dirty pun and shit, it was about_ Hibari_ out of _all people on this planet_—_ Oh God_.

Kyoko asked, "Fubuki-chan, are you okay? Your ears are red."

"No, I'm fine," I massaged my temples harder than last time. How could I say it in a way that won't make her turn her face from disgust? She'd think I'm a pervert. I resisted the temptation of face palming in front of Kyoko. _Dammit_, I'm not a pervert; it just happened to cross my mind.

Kyoko didn't buy the act but nevertheless, being the sweet girl she was, just gave me her signature smile. "Are you eating along today?" she asked, her cheerful radiance once again shining like the sun.

I shrugged. I wasn't sure. Although, the probability of me eating alone is very likely today since Tsuna and the others would usually invite me for lunch (with an unhappy Gokudera reluctantly accepting as well).

Kyoko nodded and a glint of happiness sparkles in her soft brown eyes, "Then, would you like to eat together?"

I couldn't find a single part in my soul to say no.

* * *

"Oh, I heard they were selling this delicious melon bread! I should buy some before they run out!" Kyoko immediately lifted herself up from the green grass and brushed off her skirt before pausing and turning towards me with a smile, "I'll buy some for you too!"

The tempura I was nibbling on before caught in my windpipe and caused me to cough ceaselessly, waving a hand wildly at the girl in front of me to not bother. The cough eased down, allowing me to recollect my breaths.

"I'm fine," I managed to croak, "Besides, I'm not that hungry—"

I paused when I realized that Kyoko went to buy the melon bread. I sighed. In all honesty, a girl who was as popular as Kyoko having such a personality was uncalled for but of course, I was just being stereotypical. A part of me bubbled in happiness as I recalled her act of generosity— an emotion that I had rarely felt during my time in Tokyo.

"HEY HEY! HELLO THERE FUBUKI-CHAN!"

And the moment of euphoria was ruined, along with my sense of hearing.

I turned towards the loud voice and ended up staring. His grin which stretched from ear to ear seemed so comical and oddly natural for his complexion. His spiked hair spelled out in an effort to follow the trends of being a delinquent but surprisingly, he did not emanate that 'cool' and 'macho' aura that would usually seep out of rebels. It might be his cheerful demeanor that made it seem that way.

"Wow! It's a nice day today, isn't it!? The blue sky, the fresh air and the school looks peaceful too! It's been so long since I've been to school!" He was squealing in my ear. Out of reflex, I immediately closed my hearing senses in an attempt to block out his loud voice.

"Who are you?" I asked while my hands were still glued to my ears. I couldn't hear much of his reply so I assume that he was speaking in a regular tone. I lowered my hands, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Whaaat!? You don't remember me!? How cruel of you, Fubuki-chan! Well, I guess I can't blame you since I skip out on school often. Anyway, I'm Naito Longchamp. L-O-N-G-C-H-A-M-P! I came at the beginning of the year," He was being obnoxious. I stitched my eyebrows together, trying my best to recall my memories.

"I don't know you," I firmed. He frowned even more.

"BUT I KNOW YOU, FUBUKI-CHAN." He argued, screaming once again. Fortunately, I backed away just in time.

"I transferred here late spring," I said, "How did you even _know _my name?"

He stared at me for a moment before waving his hands in the air in defeat. "You got me, Fu-chan! You're good!" He lit up, "Hey, can I call you Fu-chan—"

"No."

"OOOHHH~ Did I just sense some hostility?" he poked my arm. I pulled away from him; away from his poking fingers and slightly irritated.

"You see, Fubuki-chan, my secret intelligence told me that Sawada-chan hangs out with you." He pats my stiff shoulder as if trying to ease away the discomfort. I raised my eyebrows.

He could be referring to Tsuna when he said Sawada-chan. In actual truth, Tsuna doesn't actually hang out with me. It might just be his pity that made him invite me to lunch occasionally. I sighed at my obstinate responses in conversations. I knew I had trouble having conversations with people.

"Uh-oh, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that," he meekly scratched the back of his head.

"But I'll tell you anyway! You see the handsome man right there by the bush? That's Mangusta! He's my 'secret intelligence'!" Naito pointed at a stick looking man—who looked surprised when he did— and began waving wildly at him, "HEY THERE, MANGUSTA! LOOKING GOOD!"

I resisted the urge to face palm. "So, you want to hang out with _me...?" What a weird dude. _

"Yup."

"No strings attached?"

"Nope. I just thought if I hang out with you, Tsuna will also hang out with me too!" He grinned sheepishly.

I stared at him before returning my focus to my half eaten bento, "I'm fine."

So he was just going to use me to get to Tsuna? I sighed. Of course, that wasn't enough for him to stop trying.

Without warning, he suddenly grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I warily asked, looking at his hand that grabbed my arm before turning back to him. He pulled me up onto my feet and started to drag me along with him with both of his hand on my arm, my feet making a trail that carved into the earth. "We're going to hang out!" He shouts out before laughing merrily. I was dumbfounded and struggled in his grip in attempt of an escape.

"I said no," I gritted my teeth as I struggled from his tight grip that dug into my arm, "I don't even know you!"

"Well then, that's the purpose of this bonding time! We'll go and search for fun things to do!"

* * *

"Fubuki-chan! I bought the melon bread—"

Kyoko halted from her jogging and paused to see the empty space that was previously occupied by the transfer student. She glanced at Fubuki's bento that sat on the green grass, the lid placed just next to the object. She thought it was odd; she left not long ago to buy the melon breads she had heard so fondly about.

"Fubuki-chan?" She called out.

The wind blew a lonely whistle as a response.

Kyoko glanced down at the half a dozen melon breads she held in her arms and blinked profusely.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom…?"

* * *

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Longjump," I called, "Where—"

"Woah! Is that your nickname for me? Then, can I call you Fu-chan—"

"_Longchamp_," I corrected, "Where are we?"

The room was cold and the polished wooden floor complimented the lighting very well. A black leather couch was placed in the middle of the room, accompanied by a glass coffee table near a well-kept potted plant. On the right side of the room stood oak wood desk, decorated with expensive stationery, with a black leather chair just behind it. The room had a good view of the school entrance and the courtyard and provided the room with natural light. It was as if I was in a 5-star hotel. I blinked. Did our school really have this luxurious room? No, that's not it. Did anyone even _know_ that a room adorned with such expensive furniture existed in this school?

"You don't know Fubuki-chan? This is the reception room!" Longchamp spun around the floor as he danced, spreading his arms. "This is where the Disciplinary Committee hangs out."

I snapped my head towards the dancing male. Did he just say 'Disciplinary Committee'?

Revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Of course. _

Who_ else _in the whole entire school had such privilege to own this kind of room? Who else in the whole entire school had such power that could scare even the Principal to obtain this remarkable looking room? Who else _but _the Discplinary Committee? I stared at the carefree male. If they owned this room, then what in the world am I doing here?

"We're going to claim it as ours!"

He did not just say that.

It was not just the idea that appalled me; it was also the fact that he looked so innocent with that absurd idea rolling off his tongue. Look at him dancing around the room without a care of the world looking so _fucking _innocent—

"Let's look at what they have in this closet," Longchamp skipped over to the closet and opened it. He took out a few documents in his hands and he skimmed through them. "Let's see here... Committee's haircut costs...Body disposal costs... Weapon espenses... Inducing costs... Oooooh, School Festival! Let me see what they've got planned!"

He completely ignored the first four.

...

On the_ other_ hand, I never knew that Hibari could do accounting. So that's what he actually does, huh? Wowzers. His accounting book seems more of a murderer's planning for of his victims. Well, it's not a _big _surprise; it _is _Hibari after all. Not surprised if there were a bunch of names in there too like Death Note.

"OMG. A CROSS-DRESSING CONTEST!? I'll have to ask Sanippi if she would lend me her dress then! I'll invite Sawada-chan, Goku-chan and Yamamoto-chan too."

I snapped from my thoughts and looked over to the squealing male as he flipped the pages of the file. I'm surprised Hibari allowed such an event to happen in school grounds. Heh, so Hibari was into cross-dressing? Who knew?

"Hmmm.. Maybe we could dress up as the Power Puff Girls with an added Puff Girl... I remember seeing Sanippi with it..."

I drowned Longchamp's wonders concerning cross-dressing. Did that mean Hibari likes to wear dresses if he likes cross-dressing?

"Awww... it says here that this file still needs to be skimmed over..." Longchamp pouted before putting back the files, "That sucks. He'll definitely refuse."

...Well, there goes the theory of Hibari having an interest in cross-dressing. And to think that I finally had something I could blackmail myself out of trouble too. What a waste.

"Hibari-san haven't returned yet. I wonder what's taking so long."

I flinched at the outreached voice and glanced over to the window. Two of Hibari's lackeys were heading towards the building. "Oh yes. I need the committee file. I'll just drop by the Committee room."

Crap.

"Oh, there's more of the files over here," he cross over to the desk and reaches for them.

Through an act of desperation, I took large steps towards the desk and swatted his reaching hands from the neat stack of papers. "_You_," my voice shook in irritation, "Are you trying to kill us both?"

He looked confused. I took a deep breath.

_Calm down, Tomoe. _

_Calm down. _

"This _room_ belongs to the Disciplinary Committee," I told him, "You know, _Hibari Kyoya_?"

He blinked.

"Oh! Him!" I sighed at his realization, "No worries, Fubuki-chan. He seems kind of nice, you know, under all _that baggage_."

He skipped around the furniture in the room as if he was performing a tribal ritual. "I know! This room needs a pop of colors. And when we're done, I could throw a party for the success of my famiglia! That'll look awesome, don't you think?"

Ah, yes. What would be more _awesome_ than to see my own limbs detached from my body on the floor with my head hidden somewhere unknown? What's with the famiglia though? I gave a look at him. "Famiglia…" I sighed, the word foreign to my tongue.

"Ah? Famiglia? What about it—ˮ he paused before his face lit up, "I forgot! I'm the Tomaso Family's eighth generation leader-to-be. Sorry I didn't tell you before."

I stared.

"I'm with the leader of the mafia group, Fubuki-chan. Sawada-chan, Goku-chan, Yamamoto- chan; we're all in the mafia!" He elaborated.

Mafia? Was he serious? There was no way that both of them could be in the mafia. I thought the mafia only included people who have guns or at least immense fighting strength in large gangs, lurking in the shadows of the city. He was defiantly bluffing but I was too tired to ask and preoccupied by my own fears to do so. I grabbed him by the arm, with hesitation at first, and dragged him towards the door. I couldn't explain any further because he was too thickheaded about the situation he would drag us both in. Nothing I say would get through him, even if I tried, which left me with this option.

"Wait, Fubuki-chan! We still need to renovate this place!" He protested, tugging his arm from my grip. I ignored him before he jerked away, his lips pursing at me, "Don't be such a spoil sport!"

_Our blood_ was going to spoil these floors if we don't get out of here. I caught sight of a shiny object behind Longchamp as he rambled on, my eyebrows stitching together as I tried to figure what it was. He must have noticed because he eagerly hid it from me and flashed his smile, deepening my aroused suspicion.

He once again skipped towards the middle of the room, uttering words that were not audible to my ears. My eyes trailed after him before I sighed.

What was_ I_ doing here anyway?

I could simply leave by walking through that door and enjoy my lunch and forget that any of this happened. I grumbled under my breath and turned to the exit, the desperate need of leaving deepening as exhaustion crept into my joints. The thought of staying in school was not helping me in the least, and I certainly didn't need any more trouble that would cause me to receive more than a mere detention. I was leaving—spoil sport or not. I bumped into something sturdy before stumbling back. I held my head; the impact shifted into a massive headache. I looked up and saw widened eyes staring back at me.

It was Kusakabe.

Well, shit.

_At least it wasn't Hibari. _My brain insisted on the might-be positive side of the situation.

I stared back at the widening eyes of the large-figured prefect, a bead of sweat rolled down my features.

"What are you both doing in here?" He asked as his attention focused on Longchamp who was busy writing whatever nonsense on the papers that were laid on the desk.

"Those papers!" he shouted in horror.

That was enough to make him deter his attention away from us as we made our escape. Longchamp jumped from the black leather seat and crawled in between Kusakabe's legs when he tried to grab Longchamp. Longchamp sped past me and I mumbled a quick apology towards Kusakabe, which I was sure that he didn't hear, and took off into the hallways. We ran along the empty hallway, rhythmic beats, slapping down hard on pavement each pounding step reverberated and echoed. Adrenaline pumped within me as I tried to keep my pace.

"This is what I call fun!" He squealed, "Let's do something like this for our next bonding activity!"

* * *

I buried my head in my arms, recalling on what happened during recess. Surely enough I was in class but at some point Kusakabe might just barge in claiming to see me or Longchamp. I heard calm footsteps of high heels working towards me. I lifted my head just in time to meet the eyes of the science teacher, who crossed her arms when she glanced at the piece of paper that was laid on my desk. She didn't look too happy.

"Fubuki-san," She called, her voice dripping with artificial sweetness, "Where is your group?"

"They're absent," I replied, my headache threatening to pull me into a deep sleep. She raised her trimmed eyebrows in amusement, "All three of them?"

It was obvious that she didn't believe me. I gave her a nod; the small act worsened my headache. She clicked her tongue before drumming her pink painted nails on my desk. "Well, you have to start now otherwise all of you will get an 'F'."

She turned on her heels and made her way to another group, leaving me all alone to consider my not-so-broad options.

I could see Longchamp waving his hand at me to get my attention, his sloppy grin never faded away even after what had happened with Kusakabe. We would be lucky if the prefects left us unpursued for the rest of the day. We would be caught at some point, but the thought of Hibari catching us was just plain terrifying.

I scoffed. _This day could be worse_, _my ass. _

My gaze shifted to Kyoko, who was busy talking to her group about the project. Fortunately, Kyoko excused my absence during recess after I explained to her what happened. She didn't mind and instead she chuckled and assumed that Longchamp was hilarious.

My eyes landed on the piece of paper in front of me, making me scowl. So I had to do this alone, huh? There was no other choice besides doing this activity alone unless I wanted an 'F' in my report. The reason why I ended up on the same group as them was because I was not in any of the groups. I did see Kyoko point at me though, but the rest of the group seemed to ignore that choice.

I sighed and glanced out the window.

Speaking of which, where are they anyway?

* * *

Tsuna had tried to comprehend what had just happened. The Black silhouettes just appeared out of thin air and claimed Mukuro and his gang using long chains and dragged them away as soon as they appeared. Being Tsuna, he was obviously worried—even though they did try to obtain his body just a moment ago to control the mafia world.

Reborn warned him not to interfere with the silhouettes' line of work and that the gang would be provided with an unknown punishment for what had been done. Tsuna didn't question when the Spartan tutor said the punishment would be anything but light. In truth, he felt sorry for them and agreed that they were not living in a kind world.

"The medical team arrived," Reborn pointed. Tsuna would not have noticed if he hadn't.

The team rushed towards the injured, hauling along oxygen masks and medical items that should be well enough to save his friends. Tsuna made towards the exit and looked around for a certain man.

"Then what about Lanchia-san?" Tsuna hoped for a positive answer.

"After getting the antidote, he was taken away by the Vindice as well."

"N-No way!" Tsuna felt an overwhelming guilt for the man. His family was wiped out in a single night that could cause anyone to be traumatized. Lanchia was merely the victim of Mukuro's schemes. One of the reasons that Tsuna kept fighting was for his sake as well.

Tsuna glanced over to his unconscious friends, oxygen masks strapped to maintain their life. He couldn't help staring at them. He was the only one who remained conscious after the tiresome battle, and he was not glad either. "Will they be okay?" His fists tightened at his sides.

"Don't worry. They're the top class medical team," Reborn reassured him, which eased his worry a little.

A part of Tsuna was glad that it was over; that he and the others could just return to the days before today when he enjoyed the most. He hoped for that, but a small doubt in his mind made him think otherwise. He brushed it off into the back of his mind. _It won't happen again._

That aside, there was something that was bothering him.

He couldn't remember since it might not have any relevance to the situation they were in. But now he was no longer in stress or in danger of a certain pineapple punching holes into his body and take over it, the thought just washed over him. It probably involved school and work so he felt he wasn't responsible for any of that since, you know, he was failing in school anyway.

"Ow!" A sharp pain pierced through his ribs, "Owww!"

It felt like his whole body started to break apart after the sharp pain he felt at his ribs. The pain spread through his body like a wildfire, his knees trembled under the pain that had crept in every joint of his body which caused him to kneel.

"GAH! OUCH! What is this!?" Tsuna cringed as he clutched the areas where pain struck him the most, "My entire body… is it hurting from muscle pain!?"

"The rebuke bullet's battle mode abuses the body severely," Reborn watched Tsuna pound his fists into the ground from the excruciating pain. "The burden on the body comes back as pain."

Tsuna could care more on what Reborn was explaining to him— you know, if his body didn't feel like it was tied in a rope and being split into two by two trucks driving in opposite directions at full speed.

"Ow! H-Help!" he howled. A sudden struck of massive pain on his body made him choke on his breath and his vision faded to black as his body slammed to the ground.

"He passed out because of severe pain," his voice was laced with amusement as he approached the unconscious body, "Looks like I've got to train him more." He smirked, "But you've completed the orders from the 9th. Good job, Tsuna."

He watched Tsuna's body as he breathed peacefully. "As a home tutor myself," he trailed off before taking a seat next to Tsuna and leaning his small body against the unconscious pre-teen, "…I'm sleepy as well."

They both slept in peace as the medical team brought Tsuna to the ambulance.

* * *

I dragged myself over to my bed, after I changed my school clothes into regular ones before dropping my body onto my bed. I curled on the thick comforter and dug my head into the cool side of my pillow.

Exhausted?

_Check._

Exhausted brain?

_Definitely._

Was I going to get into more trouble than I had today after I skipped detention?

_Oh hell yeah. _

I pried open my eyes as I glanced at the fading sunlight outside my window, the skies turning into a beautiful hue of blue and orange with stars already twinkling in the appearance of the night. It was a beautiful sight. If only my body was strong enough to even lift me up so I could drag myself to look at the view. I rolled my body around and my gaze shifted to the ceiling of my room, awaiting sleep to embrace me in its glory.

I had to tiptoe my way towards my house when I was in front of Hibari's manor. It was silly, I realized after that, because I overheard that he wasn't at home from one of his precious lackeys' conversation. Despite it being a total waste of my 20 minutes tiptoeing to my own house, I had to be careful since I skipped detention— and I had a valid reason for doing so since I had a headache. Still, I'd be surprised if Kusakabe would listen to my excuse of skipping detention, never mind Hibari— because we all know what _he _would do.

I narrowed my eyes.

So, if Hibari was not at home nor at school, does that mean he's involved in some kind of gang fight like what Kyoko said…? Now that I think about it, Tsuna and the others were gone too. Maybe they...

I shook my head and rolled off to sleep. "There's no way."

* * *

I stared at the not-so-glory sight before me.

Tsuna was almost in a full body cast, gingerly laughing. Gokudera had bandages wrapped around his body with bandages in his arms as he leaned on his crutches, providing his signature scowl at me. Yamamoto still had his smile plastered on his face, despite the fact his arm was in a cast with a cotton bandage taped to his cheek.

It wasn't the only one staring at them. In fact, the whole class was as they whispered among themselves, throwing '_what-the-hell-happened-to-those-guys' _glances over at Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was natural for a human being to just stare and wonder about what in world happened to these three, especially with the amount of injuries they had.

"G-Good morning, Fubuki-san," Tsuna attempted to act as if nothing happened. I gave him a nod, my eyes still trained on the trio.

"I…um… I put a donut in the….microwave…" Tsuna looked down at his injuries, "And… the microwave exploded."

What.

"I sprained my ankle when I was getting off the couch for popcorn," Gokudera looked surprisingly calm. I looked at his wounds. If that was the case, then how in the world did he get those wounds on his arms?

Yamamoto looked confused.

"I thought we were roleplaying in that Ma—ˮ Tsuna slapped a hand on the baseball lover's mouth before he could finish the sentence, avoiding his eyes from mine.

"You _still _think it's a game?" Gokudera's usual scowl deepened. Tsuna, as usual, tried to calm him down even though his injuries limited his movements.

Being rational human beings, no one believed that story— well, none bothered to ask them the real reason. It was obvious they're hiding something; it wouldn't take a genius to interpret the situation.

Maybe they _are _involved in that gang fight?

_Stop thinking about weird things; you don't have proof. _

I sighed and moved towards my desk, hesitantly accepting their 'excuse' as their reason for injury. I stopped and turned to them before I sat down. "About the science group activity…" I started off as Tsuna's face lit up when I said that.

"O-Oh...W-what about it?" I thought I heard Tsuna gulp.

I mumbled that it was fine and looked at them as Tsuna repeatedly apologized. "It's just that…" I trailed off before they looked at me in attention.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, his eyes blinked in confusion at my pause.

"Nothing," I paused, "It's just that...I hope you're happy with a 'D' for that thing."

* * *

**FORGIVE ME FOR NOT PUTTING MORE HIBARI IN THIS CHAPTER. He was going berserk with Mukuro after all. Don't blame that battle maniac. It's his nature.**

**ADSKHLSDLSLD. I CAN STOP LISTENING BIOS. IT'S GIVING ME EARGASM. It sounds like a great OST for battle intros. Eventhough I haven't watched Guilty Crown. I was reading Haikyuu instead. I'm so anime trash it's unbelievable.**

**Welp. Reviews are appreciated so please consider to write one.**


	6. Unending Trials and Tribulations

**Last chapter I didn't even put even a speck of Hibari in which is kinda weird because this is, _supposedly, _supposed to be a Hibari x OC fanfic.**

**_Supposedly_****.**

**Um. **

**Hibari goes through a quite a lot of shit to deal with. Mostly Kusakabe tho. And Gokudera. But hey, this is KHR we're talking about. **

** A MASSIVE THANK YOU to the reviewers who reviewed my story so far:**

**Idealism, TsukiYokai, MonoChromexX, ADDbaby, Sico1324, ParadoxMagic, ChochoAkashi, Blue Rubix-Cube, Nikki, Nyasararu, Poooooh, Kurokageumi, Aera Len, verTori, Yuko, Tiki, Tsuki, Hot-Magma, kathleen25, SkyChild77, Hirota, Snickering Fox, MusicOfMadness, TheEvilToothFairy, PenguinOtaku, uniquemangalover, Little-Miss-Loveless, and the Anons**

**_Without further ado, here's chapter 6. _**

**Disclamer: I don't own KHR. Just the OC. **

**Warning: Contains swearing and possibly overlooked grammar errors**

* * *

There were no traumatic experiences that made him the person he was today. It was merely just by nature. And there might be a chance where nature had regretted that decision—the decision where humanity is utterly doomed in terms of extinction amidst the brutality of Hibari Kyoya. Though, no one could say Hibari was originally the way he is now when he was born. He might have developed his _unique _fetish during his years of childhood from TV shows. Children at a young age can soak up knowledge like a sponge after all, especially one named Hibari Kyoya.

But what's past is past—now the prefect reigns his beloved middle school, watching over students and annihilates those who disrupt its peace.

Contrary to the belief, it might not seem like it, but Hibari was human.

—One with a _heart. _

Believe it or not.

_His_, however, was not as what you call _gentle_. His was more of a ice cold titanium rock, though in some instances, that rock we call a heart can sometimes soften into, um, some less sturdy rocks. Those who knew him know that _very _well, if not by experience, _especially_ the residents of Namimori. Rest assured, he does have a heart—he was just battle-craved. The way battles drove his whole being into a state of uncontainable excitement, sparking at his nerves and adrenaline rushing through the course of his veins. Excitement, to Hibari, was a satisfying feeling. That reason alone was enough for people to prove that he was human, even if he expresses it in a _unique _way with the infamous phrase, "I'll bite you to death". Even if it ends up with dozens incapacitated.

However, even with the lack of emotions and humanity, that heart of his still had emotions sparking within, which leads to the possibility of him being humane, which was highly unlikely for most people to see in him. He had emotions, alright. How would people explain his bloodthirsty moods? The need for 'biting people to death' is still an emotion.

Consider his short-winded impatience, for one.

Despite that stoic persona of his, Hibari was never a patient person. If a person dared to disobey one of the rules, Hibari could have simply beaten them to death, if not impaled death itself upon them. Has any of the students seen him wait in line? Namelessly, he didn't have to.

_He's Hibari Kyoya after all._

They wouldn't risk it; they wouldn't even _try. _Needless to say, that person would be an idiot_._ People would just move away from him. They knew he would blow up their face if they hadn't. He would casually walk in midst of them, as if he was the star of it all.

Well, close enough. In a more negative way, not to say he wasn't the star that lights up people's lives. _Oh, nonono_. He was more of a black hole if anything, that sucks up the life out of the universe. Anyway, he is more impatient when it comes to things that excites him, such as fights and biting people to death instances, especially with 'herbivores' who could stand up to him in a match. He wants to bite them to death even more quickly when they are strong. So either way, you still get a bloody fight with Hibari—whether you like it or not.

But still.

He had to have_ some_ patience in his heart—even if it was the size of dust. Half of the student body would have been hospitalized in a day if it just vanished. He definitely wouldn't mind, of course, beating people into a bloody pulp since it would definitely satisfy his need to destroy things needlessly. Unless one had the characteristics of the cheery yellow bird— then that would surely have ended in a different way. Or one can hope it would.

The problem, however, with the idea would be the absence of the student body in class since they would be hyperventilating oxygen in the hospital, contemplating about their miserable lives. Plus, the amount of paperwork that would pile up on his desk the next day would've been a total bitch. Not to mention the complaints that would come from their families. Hibari didn't like crowding— and he does _not _intend to put up with a series of ridiculous babbles from them.

So, in simple terms, that herbivorous of an emotion called "humanity" was a Godsend to mankind.

_But now._

That _very _speckle of so-called 'humanity' he still had in him, which chained his blood thirsty being to the ground, was about to dissipate after witnessing such a sight. Being a person who's not in the first place _patient_, he could simply murder the person who did it. It would be easier that way—hell, it's his most favoured way of settling things.

But _first_.

"Kusakabe."

The said man perked up upon hearing his name. "Y-Yes, Kyo-san?"

A stutter.

"What," Hibari pointed at the sight that had so greatly irritated his eyes, "_is this_."

Kusakabe flinched when glancing at the direction his superior was pointing. Hibari figured that his assistant was having a heart attack or, in crude terms, a mind fuck judging by how he looked. He should, because the sight in front of him was just so moronic for even his brain to even begin to comprehend why. Perhaps amongst the sheer stupidity of the herbivorous herd somehow elected one idiotic herbivore to represent them in an attempt to retaliate against his might.

**"THIS IS OUR TURFS -naito and his BFFz! "**

—graffitied in an irritatingly neon orange.

Utter stupidity.

Bloody moronic.

Just so—

It was unbelievable how something could irritate his eyes so much that he wanted to rip the walls apart with his bare hands. Not only that. Since the hideous neon coloured graffiti was _clearly_ not enough reason for Hibari to start a _hunting operation_, his files that he had kept_ so prim and neat_ in the cupboards were _tempered with_, and what's more, they were _bloody_ scattered on his table in a disheveled mess. Of course, he wouldn't do that—not to his school to say the least. Oh no, he would never vandalize his own _fucking walls_ unlike a _certain_ moronic imbecile. He would gladly rip the person who did this apart, no doubt.

But at the moment, he needed an explanation. And he needed it _now. _He was definitely not in the mood for any of this _degenerate of an act_, especially when his pride being blown into pieces after the battle with that Mukuro Rokudo. He definitely did not want to with-hold his patience for something so ridiculous such as this after such a massive blow to his pride.

"I-It might have been Naito Longchamp, Sawada Tsunayoshi's classmate," Kusakabe's eyes were downcast, "Yesterday, he sneaked in into this room, and I presume he must have done this before I came."

"In other words, you were not here."

"Forgive me, Kyo-san!"

Hibari became dangerously silent and his eyes trailed over the _hideous _graffiti that vandalised his walls. He was raging, of course, but Kusakabe surely knew that. Of course, freaking out and hyperventilating in front of him would only speed up the process of 'biting' and murdering someone to death. Ignoring the sweating vice president, Hibari continued to scrutinise the wall. What made Kusakabe so distracted to let that sneaky imbecile of a rodent off of his focus was a mystery to him.

Unless—

"Who was the other culprit?" Hibari speculated the revolting graffiti, the word 'BFFz' catching his immediate attention no matter how disgusting that word was to him at the moment and that he would _literally_ rather die than say that. Hibari could hear Kusakabe gulp as his eyes tries its best to avoid from Hibari's . If he did meet Hibari's raging eyes, he would have surely died from a heart attack. That would not do any good, especially when he is the Vice President. But at this point, that alone didn't seem to matter anymore. He might as well just murder him.

Kusakabe cleared his throat.

"I'm rather unsure of their relationship but..." he paused, contemplating at the word 'BFFz' as, to him, Fubuki did not seem to want to be involved with Longchamp, "it was Fubuki Tomoe."

_And_ there was an awkward silence between them.

At this moment, Hibari would've guessed it to be someone who had a grudge against him; be it the three degenerates that planned to overthrow him in retaliation to his right of dominance over the recent Disciplinary Office, or the Student Council who may or may not have created an uprising against him or even the student body. It was natural. It had happened before—countless of times. It was normal for Hibari, for Pete's sake. He could murder them no problem.

But for Fubuki Tomoe, someone who _lived next to him_, whom he could just_ march over _and literally just murder her, to _vandalise_ his school? He was disgusted with himself that he had, somehow, overestimated her. He was disgusted to even be her neighbour at the moment. He had thought she was not capable of doing such acts in school, since her previous records were undeniably clean, as suspicious as that was to him before.

His eyebrows furrowed further.

He cast a glance at Kusakabe. He might as well bite his assistant to death. Although, he'll spare him just enough so he could walk. He was his assistant, after all. Without Kusakabe, Hibari probably would have much more bothersome things to deal with in the absence of his assistant. Hibari didn't want that. Still, he needed to punish those who disobey the rules.

He took out his tonfas and took matters into his own hands.

_Fubuki Tomoe._

_I will—_

* * *

"Achoo!"

I sniffed. I regretted the decision of not staying at home for today. But the thoughts of Kusakabe frantically searching for me at school because of what happened yesterday just wouldn't leave my mind alone, and staying at home would just be suspicious for Ayane nee-san. Coming to school was the only option—but it doesn't mean it was the best.

I yawned and entered the library, the only sanctuary from crowds I have in this school.

—which, coincidentally, was currently being occupied by what could possibly be the whole student body.

_Goddammit._

I sighed. Should I just turn back and sit down by the tree? Perhaps, it would be better or maybe I should just suck it up and sit in the library like a normal person? Ah, such dilemmas when you're an introvert. Maybe I should head for the tree instead. Just when I took a step forward, a crackle of lightning roared across the sky.

Great.

_Just _great.

Having no choice, I decided to take a seat in one of the crowded tables. I delayed the process by standing around and acting as if I was skimming through books for useful knowledge, hoping the bell would ring so lunch would be over. As a matter of fact, I wasn't looking for "useful knowledge". At all.

And that made me feel more worthless and pathetic as a piece of trash I already am. After receiving a couple of suspicious glares from the librarian, I had to take seat. The woman had been speculating me for awhile now, probably suspicious that I still haven't found _one_ single book that is of use to me. I was going from bookcase by bookcase after all.

I settled for an old leather book, unwillingly. I didn't know what the contents were, to be honest. I just needed to take something. At that point I started to think how it was not my best decision and had that epiphany only after receiving looks from the students. They all had the same look on. Surprisingly.

_Why the hell are you reading that piece of garbage?_

I had no idea why in the first place, they were looking at me the way they were. There were so many questions unanswered. So many that I had wanted to say to them so they could stop judging me. It felt uncomfortable to be sneaked glances from. Unfortunately, I was too preoccupied by being an introvert and trying to fit in with my species. I know what you're thinking, you intelligent species of Earth. Don't you judge me.

Though, they have all the right to do so. Maybe. Well, never mind then.

The real dilemma, however, was the fact that I had to search for a seat.

—In a crowded place.

Fantastic.

An uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach when I felt the occupants of the table stare at me with their peripheral vision. Yes, they weren't _really_ staring at me directly as in looking at you straight out and making it obvious.

That would be both awkward and embarrassing.

It was more of a glance or just staring—

—With their peripheral vision.

I shit you not.

I sat down in one of the empty seats on a table. Some of the occupants were on their phones, their eyes trailing over the content on the screen of the phone, grinning a toothy smile like total ecstasy induced hippies.

One of them huffed and sighed, _"Sebastian-sama…please, take me."_

Fan fictions.

I fucking swear.

Some were obviously studying, judging by how their lips moved into whispers under their breaths as they jotted onto a page filled of blue written notes. The geniuses, maybe. Perhaps I'm sitting with the top ten even. How admirable. Too bad I was just here to shield myself from rain and not genuinely had the feeling of being there to study. Plus, procrastination was at work. The stares, however, still haven't subsided.

Unfortunately.

It was driving me to the brink of insanity.

Ignoring the sneaky glances, I flipped through the acknowledgments.

"Tch."

Upon hearing that achingly familiar scoff, I looked up.

Lo and behold, _Gokudera_ in all _his _glory.

He looked different with his glasses. He looked less like a delinquent at that point of time with the exception of the scowl he always had on, and holding several books at his side, with black rimmed glasses and his silver hair pulled up into a small ponytail with few lose silver strands. He looked like a nerd, for one, yes. Undeniably, he did. An important factor that needs to be noted.

But like—

I glanced behind him at saw a a group of girls hiding behind a bookcase, drooling over him with—

Are—Are those _heart shaped eyes_?

How the hell—

"Why are you here?" Gokudera looked displeased, "I thought you didn't like crowded places."

"Yeah, but library's free and all. And it's raining."

"Why not the classroom? There's less people there."

That, sadly enough, had not occurred to me. He sighed, and pulled the chair before setting the books he had in hand down on the table, almost blocking my own face. I stared at him, completely clueless. "What are you doing?" I whispered, after receiving glares from the person next to me. He raised his silver eyebrow, in a manner where one is questioning another's stupidity sort of way.

"I'm sitting here, _stupid—_if that wasn't_ obvious_ enough," He looked annoyed, sounded annoyed; he was the epitome of getting annoyed. This guy needs some ecstasy in his life—bad influence or not. "Besides, do you see another seat that I could take?"

"I thought you were going to the classroom," I thought he was going to. It looked like he was going there. And weirdly enough, where was the rest of Tsuna's pack? I presume they are busy with their own business, or, simply, Gokudera might have been lonely and is trying to drown himself in books. Probably. Maybe.

"People don't leave with library books at this time. You'll have to pay for 'em, especially in exam seasons," He didn't even bother to look up from the books he was flipping through as he talked, "That bastard's rule."

Wait.

"If I did leave, wouldn't that mean I had to pay?"

He kept silent for a moment, his eyes fixed onto the book that was _so interesting_ for him not to fully engage himself into the conversation at hand. His scowl never left or even eased. Was he born with that scowl? If so, that might have been a sight to behold for his mother then.

"Your point?"

_The bastard. _

He_ knew_ I had to pay for them.

I glanced at the stack of books in front of me.

But _wowzers_, he reads a lot.

I skimmed through the titles and noticed a thin book that was sandwiched between thick hard-covered ones, slightly protruding from them. I sneaked a glance at Gokudera, who was too preoccupied with his current book. It was my chance. I pulled the protruding book from the stack, slowly and carefully so I could get away unnoticed. I gave it a tug, and checked for Gokudera just in case.

Still reading.

I inspected the book discreetly, holding it behind the stack of books and hoping it would hide what I was doing. It was a magazine. And the first thing that stood out for me was the title.

'_Alien Weekly_'—written in modern and simple font on a picture of space with several weird looking planets that I was sure that doesn't exist in our Solar System. Or at least, in the Milky Way.

But before I could even say anything or even _understand_ what I was holding, the magazine was tugged from my hands. Gokudera looked pissed, shoving the magazine into his bag. He skeptically looked left and right before leaning in; the scowl on his face couldn't hide his insecurity as well as it should. His eyes had that fiery glint which was _so tremendously familiar _to _a certain someone._ I'd rather not think about _that guy _in the mean time, let alone utter his name that could be a some sort of gateway for him to jump through a portal and miraculously appear behind me, saying that sickeningly fetish infamous line of his.

"_You_," he growled, "You didn't see _anything._"

His nails were digging into the table for _God's sake, didn't that hurt_? I didn't see why he needed to be defensive over something trivial such as reading an Alien's catalog. People have interests, _and fetishes—_some far worse than others. Was he_ conscious _of his pride that he needed to hide such trivial matters and personal preferences from others? Well. The latter I could understand, don't take me wrong—but still.

_It's called insecurity, genius. _

Oh.

_Oh._

I could live without the sarcasm, brain.

"What? Got a problem with Aliens!?" He grumbled.

"No."

"Well, suck it up—wait, what?" He looked at me, bewildered.

I stared at the magazine in his hand, "My younger brother's the same way. Into aliens and stuff. He was talking about UMA's yesterday—"

He coughed. I jolted. I thought he was having a stroke for a second there.

"U-UMA?" His fingers gripped the book he was holding, "Y-You mean the Alien's Weekly Special Edition: UMA?".

He was, undeniably, excited, no matter how poorly he tried to conceal his euphoria. He tried to suppress the smile that was about to form on the corner of his lips, but by doing so, it formed a crooked grin. I unconsciously snorted. Who knew that under all that rough baggage, you get this little bundle of joy who just loves extraterrestrial beings? What a _tsundere_.

It seemed he realised what he was doing, acting and looking like a child. He coughed and mumbled incomprehensible words under his breath before returning to his book, his scowl returning to his face. "Whatever," he muttered before concentrating to his work once again. It might have just been me, but—

Well. Never mind.

I flipped onto the book once again, skipping through the acknowledgements this time. Following the words of the first page, my hand subconsciously was ready to turn to the next one.

"Oi."

I looked up before I could even turn the said page. He looked at me and his eyes shifted to the book I was reading, as if he was bewildered. He looked at me and then at the book—at me, and at the book. He blinked, his face scrunching up into a mix of utter confusion and—

Is—Is that disgust?

"Why the hell," he mused, "are you reading _that_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?"

The 'I-know-you're-stupid-but-I-didn't-think-you're-this-stupid' look was on his face, accompanied by his look of utter disbelief and speechlessness, if such faces were even possible to be made to altogether to begin with. "Where did even you_ find_ that?" He whispered as he suspiciously glared at the book. I pointed at the shelf where I found it. He face-palmed.

"Put it back."

This guy—

"Just put it back," he scowled, "Tear it up. _Burn it_. Scatter the ashes. Anything that gets rid of that book, really."

What the hell was going on. "Why?"

"I swear, women are such—" He grumbled words under his breath, earning a sharp glare from a girl who was studying who sat next to him. He scratched his head angrily before scowling deeper, his silver eyebrows furrowed together.

"_Look_ woman. I'm _trying_ to save your ass here.

"But what's wrong with—"

He snapped his head around to me, "I'm telling you to do it, you idiot! Just fucking—"

The librarian looked at Gokudera's direction, before bringing up her finger to her lips with her eyes targeted him like a hawk, signifying that she was watching him. He looked away from her and glared at me, mouthing, 'Burn it". Why was he agitated? Curiosity took over me, and I thought maybe I could just take a peek, just to see what it contained. And maybe, if it was still unclear, I'd have to read whatever abomination that was contained in there. Whatever it was.

"You—"

I slowly open the book and the first thing my eyes crossed was ivory coloured skin wet with water droplets in the basking light of the blue sky with her lush pink lips, her undeniably sexual pose, and her golden locks and strands wet with water until I realized she was—

I slammed the book down, sweating. I looked up at Gokudera, sweat rolling down my temples.

_What._

_The hell._

No. That was an understatement. It was beyond the definition of understatement. That phrase alone wasn't enough express that abomination of a sight I just witnessed. Rather than 'what the hell was that about', it should be 'what the fucking hell was that fucking about". Yes, that deemed appropriate to the situation at hand. The ridiculousness and the lust and the greed of that one picture was just too much sin for even my brain to comprehend and understand why such an abomination of a magazine was in a _fucking children's book for Pete's sake. _

Gokudera merely sighed, "I told you so."

That was enough to make the situation worse than it already was— or rather, someone, namelessly me. Was that why people were just giving me those 'I'm judging you" looks. It was because of this book, wasn't it? I sighed. They could've at least said something. However, Gokudera, surprisingly was kind hearted enough, as retarded as that sounded, to inform be beforehand—regardless of my ignorance of it. I slid the book towards Gokudera, "Take it."

"What the— You think I _want _it?

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't guys like these kind of things?"

"Hell no. Get that away from me." He growled, sliding the book towards me. I pushed the book back to him. He stopped by pushing the book towards me, with a lot of force, creating tension between the two of us as we tried to push the book towards each other. Our arms shook as the force remained at an equilibrium.

"Gokudera, you," I paused, before revelation hit me like a a ton of bricks, "you swing the other way?"

"Fuck no!" he gritted his teeth, exerting more force onto the book, "You think I want to get beaten up by _that bastard_?"

"Are you—" I struggled with maintaining my strength, my arm trembling, "—saying that you're a masochist?"

"When the hell did I say that!?" This time, he used both of his hands to push the book. Wasting more and more strength every passing second, I struggled to keep up with his pace, both of my arms trembling like a newborn to the force he had countered me with. Shit, if this keeps up, I'll—

"What are you two doing?"

The pushing stopped, much to my relief. However, that voice that I knew _too achingly well _ overwhelmed that recent feeling, and had somehow consumed it to produce a sort of factor that shook my whole body. That, too, was an understatement. Once again, no words could describe what overwhelmed me at the moment.

Shit.

Surely enough, that word alone is powerful enough to completely decipher my current situation. No matter how complicated it would get.

* * *

"Fubuki-san."

I jolted. Sooner or later, I'm sure one of these days I'm going to drop dead on the floor of this school. And if, beyond reasoning, that Ayane nee-san—in her sniffling and dreadful self as to her niece's death— would want some sort of closure as to why I had such a sudden death, the doctors would most probably assume that my once strong heart had grown weak due to her _shocking _surroundings. If not, then that is a different story all together that should be delved into at another convenient time.

The situation I am currently in is by _no absolute means_, a convenient time. _At all._

I blinked at the sturdy form seated in front of me, gingerly fidgeting in my seat in an empty classroom—probably secluded from the rest of the classes. That might have been wrong though, since the school might be in an unusual silence because it was already past school hours. Being called upon to a detention room after school was in the least satisfying. "Here."

"That wasn't a roll-call, Fubuki-san."

_Oh._

"Never mind. Have you seen Naito Longchamp, by any chance?" Kusakabe tapped the edge of his pen onto the wooden clipboard, his eyes burning a hole on me as he questioned. What was this—and interrogation session? Surely Kusakabe-san has watched too much Sherlock Holmes or Detective Conan, to be interrogating in such a manner. Or he might be just doing his work—you know, whatever floats his boat. Perhaps he has a sort of fetish to mysteries and interrogation rituals. Probably.

"N-No sir." I stuttered with the last of my dignity.

"I'm not that old, Fubuki-san."

_A—_

_Are you sure about that? _

It was a blessing that it didn't escape my mouth like it would normally occur. If it had, the unimaginable amount of trouble I would be in would be quite a sight to see, if not render me into expulsion. The amount of energy it took to prevent it escape my mouth was…innumerable. Either that, or that he might have just casually ignored with the fiery sense of revenge to avenge his broken self-esteem when I said that. Either way, he didn't do anything—which was good.

He sighed and scanned around the room. Then, his eyes rested upon me, making him sigh once more. It was most probably the 'what-a-pain-in-the-ass' sigh more than anything, to be perfectly honest. Perhaps he had dealt with enough shit for the day, where the student body were occasionally throwing themselves into Hibari's tonfas—most likely vice versa since Hibari and his anger issues— and ending up in the hospital with half of their innards turned liquid amongst the brutality of it all. And perhaps dealing with medical insurances that come about because of the mass violence. And now, dealing with me, a regular student, who managed to escape from trouble the day before as the other culprit mysteriously went MIA. He might have gotten bitten to death by Hibari also, since his right eye swelled into an excruciating purple bruise.

He has seen some shit.

Probably.

Assuming he did go through such a stressful day, perhaps I would be obedient this time, to ease his stress levels before he decides to deliberately suicide himself after contemplating how life was before the existence of Hibari Kyoya.

"I guess you're alone then, Fubuki-san."

I was expecting that anyway. 'Best friends', _my ass_ Longjump.

"Not only did you assist in _vandalizing_ the school wall—"

"Vandalize what—"

"—you were _also_ in possession of a pornography magazine hidden in a book on school grounds—"

"Um. About that—"

"—not to mention the fact that you skipped the detention I gave you when you came late to school during Kyo-san's absence—"

"..."

"—but _also_ have sought through personal files of the Disciplinary Committee without permission," He flipped a page on the clipboard before looking up to me, "That is a high offense, Fubuki-san."

Yeah. I can't deny the last two.

"However, as this is your first ever offense in this school, you are neither in the threat of expulsion nor suspension. Rather, a warning and detention that ensues for two months would suffice. Your detention period starts today."

T-Two months of detention..!?

_That is it. My life is over. Sayonara, evening life. Sayonara, cat naps. I, indeed, will miss your greatness in embracing me with peace over the aching tiredness of my bones and muscles from the harshness of the day. It was fun. I wish it would last longer. Sayonara. _

He got up from his seat, turned on his heels and approached the door, sliding it open. I panicked. "K-Kusakabe-san? Aren't you supposed to…" I trailed off when he turned his head to me. Surely asking for the guy to stay was insane when I could bolt out of here when he leaves. However, since he had a presumably rough day and all, and deciding to follow the rules was my decided option.

"Ah, I'm not on detention duty today," He paused, looking as if a bad epiphany had struck him, "It's—um—someone else. He should—uh—be here soon."

So I was readily trying to be nice for nothing, huh? Alright then. I adjusted in my seat, waiting for the said person to arrive.

"Fubuki-san?" He called out.

I looked up.

Kusakabe opened and closed his mouth, like a fish in water, and looking conflicted as well. My eyes narrowed, trying to comprehend what he was doing. Perhaps he was joking and thought it would be funny? Maybe he was trying to lighten up the situation. In the end, he seemed to have finally found his voice, though it sounded rather concerned more than stern. "Try not to," he paused, "_agitate _him, alright? He's not in his—um—_greatest mood _today."

I could've sworn he muttered, '—because of a certain someone."

But my hearing is not in its best condition. It might have been just the breeze that drafted from the open window. My brain concluded that it most probably was, and ending further discussion. But regardless.

"Um. I'll—uh—try my best," Probably, but I'm contemplating for sure. Kusakabe takes his leave and slides the door close with a click, looking rather unsure whether he should leave but ended doing so anyway. Not too sure, but was that pity in his eyes? I blinked, letting the fact that I was completely alone in this god forsaken room into my head. I contemplated the options that were available:

**1)** **Run**, so I can be free for today and worry about it tomorrow because who the hell was going to search for me right now since the supposed prefect is not here as of yet

**2)** **Stay**, and still have 1 day less of detention

…They were very limited options.

_Very limited._

I sighed, slumping back into my chair. My fingers tapped the desk to inhabit the deafening silence. Who in the world was he talking about, anyway? Agitate? How in the world would I agitate someone who—

The door deliberately slides open.

_Unless—_

Slow footsteps entered the room, the prefect's black gakuren jacket soared and fluttered in melody of the cool breeze that entered from the window, the brilliance of colours red and yellow of the armband that was promptly pinned onto the left sleeve undeniably eye-catching. His ivory skinned hand held several books and a raven-coloured pencil case. His steel blue melded irises immediately caught my following eyes. _The familiarity of it all_.

Oh shit.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**At least there were bits and pieces of Hibari in here. BITS AND PIECES. ITS SOMETHING. To be honest, I would really like to skip over to the future arc (where Fubuki may or may not participate in). Apologies, again for the massive delay. Managed to write this in my holiday that I'm currently having right now. Hopefully, I would write more in this holiday rather than just sketching. **

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND HAVING PATIENCE WITH ME. YOU ARE LOVELY PEOPLE. Reviews make me look forward to writing more so if you'd like, consider writing one. Ciao**


End file.
